26 Shorts Featuring SaiSakura
by brendabond
Summary: 26 one shots. Each is based on seemingly random words A to Z. Featuring Sai/Sakura hopefully will have a bit of everything by the time it's done! *COMPLETE*
1. Adespota

Adespota

Haruno Sakura ate breakfast in her sunny kitchen. She loved this apartment, and she was glad she liked it so much, since she'd gone crazy deciding where to live. She had wanted to be as close to everyone she cared about as possible. She was many things, but she thought to herself as medic for Team Kakashi first. As such, she lived about equal distances between her friend Naruto, their lazy yet lovable leader Kakashi and the dark-haired ink user Sai.

Drinking down the Miso soup in front of her, she placed the empty bowl in her sink, and quickly finished off her sweet tea. With a frown, she thought about Sasuke. She had finally been able to let him go fully just a little less than a year before. Back then, the Akatsuki Wars had just gotten started, and she'd gone with a group of her close friends to bring Sasuke back. The effort had gone for nothing. He had managed to break her heart for the final time, and she'd gone back to Konoha determined to stop being the girl who loves Sasuke. It had been a shock to everyone in her team especially when just a couple of months in to the war, Sasuke had come to Konoha for sanctuary. Tsunade-sama granted the sanctuary in return for everything Sasuke knew about the other side. His information had won the war. Konoha has been peaceful in the last month. The war being over, and their most famous missing-nin back home, had produced an air of smugness in town.

Sasuke had endured six months in prison, a great kindness on Tsunade's part, and had been kept at genin level for six months more. His probation is that he's to be kept within Fire borders at all times, and he's to have an ANBU escort on all missions, even D rank cat catching. She smiled at the memory of seeing the all-mighty Sasuke carrying the struggling cat into the Hokage tower. Today, she was supposed to meet him at the red-railed bridge that leads to the training ground to give him his weekly physical. Another condition of his release back into society was that he had to get a medical exam once a week to keep tabs on his mind and body. At first she'd not wanted to be the one to do it, but he pleaded with her, threatened to drop to his knees and beg. She'd agreed, and then had also been persuaded not to make him come to her at the hospital. All her boys, as she thought of them, hated the hospital. She loved it, but understood that waking up there injured and alone more often than seemed fair had colored their opinions.

Slipping her sandals on, she opened the door to leave when she saw it. A small box, wrapped in red paper. With a curious look around, she picked up the box and pushed a tiny spark of chakra into it to check for traps. Paranoia nothing. Had the Trojans bothered to check, they'd still be around. The red box seemed safe enough, so she shook it, and looked at it for a gift tag. Not seeing any, she checked the small porch for any sign of the as yet anonymous gifter. She didn't see anything besides the warped boards at her feet, she opened the box. The lid lifted, and inside read: From an admirer. She blushed, and dug into the tissue filling the inside of the box, drawing out a silver chain with a small jade sakura blossom charm. Lifting it to look at the delicate charm, she realized it wasn't a necklace or bracelet. With a smile, she crouched down and fastened the chain around her ankle. Her chest swelled with happiness. A secret admirer? She wanted to brag to Ino-pig, but…she thought she'd wait and see if there was any reason to. Maybe one of her boys had decided to actually thank her for all the times she'd saved their bloody skins. She stood, and made her way to the bridge, feeling the charm bounce on her ankle.

Sasuke was waiting there, like he was supposed to be. She smiled at him and he looked up at her approach. "Sakura. Morning." Inwardly she laughed. She thought that she'd know if a clone or an impersonator decided to impersonate Sasuke. It would probably use a normal amount of words to greet someone.

"Sasuke-kun." She looked at him with a critical eye. There hadn't been anything wrong with him yet, and she suspected today would be more of the same. How much damage could he accumulate helping some farmer pick rice? "How are you this morning?"

"Fine. Want to train instead?"

"Yes, but I'll get in trouble and so will you if I don't turn in my report. So just lean back, and then we can train." Sakura's hand lit with her calm green chakra. Bringing it to his chest, she let it trickle into his body. She closed her eyes, making it easier to 'see' what her chakra was lighting up. He was perfectly fine, like always. She drew out of his main body, and sent the pulse up to his eyes. They were different now, and he hadn't wanted to talk about it with her. Even Tsunade hadn't been willing to share. His eyes weren't lit, and she asked him to engage his sharing-an. He did, and she noted that the flow was even and strong. Yep. Another ten minutes wasted. "You are fine, go ahead and disengage. You still want to train? If you're open to a three-way," she smirked at his widened eyes, "Sai and I were going to train this morning. Speed training today. You up for it?"

"Hnn."

She shook her head, "If you're not careful, you'll wreck your voice box with all that unnecessary chatter."

With an expressive eye-roll Sasuke gestured to the fields, "Which one?"

"We booked seven. We have to share it with some students doing Kunai practice, so no scaring the kiddies, Ok? That means…"

"Yeah. No snakes."

She giggled. The snakes had nearly frightened her to death the first time she had seen them burst from his sleeve, too. "Yeah, no snakes. You'll also have to be nice to Sai. He's on my team, and, he my friend."

"Did he give you that anklet?"

"Nani? Oh, no, I doubt it. Isn't it pretty?"

They walked over the bridge, and the well-worn path to field seven, "What do you mean, 'you doubt it'?"

"It was from a secret admirer." she frowned at Sasuke's frown. Why the heck did he care, anyway? He couldn't possibly…no. He'd been just like before with her. A friend, if she needed one, although she had friends who were warmer than he could ever be. "I thought it might have been Naruto, but, he's with Hinata now. Sai is a good friend, but he has all the subtlety of a flying brick. Maybe Kakashi?" They both laughed at the thought of their Sensei spending money on something other than porn. "I hope it's that Ryouma, who followed you last week. I couldn't see behind the mask, but…" she sighed and fluttered her lashes at a disgusted looking Sasuke, "the body would make up for a ugly face." She laughed again.

"Hag. Traitor." Sai dropped out of a tree with his brush in hand.

Sasuke growled, and Sakura punched Sai's shoulder, "It's nicer than the other things he calls you, Sasuke-kun. Let it go, Ok?" She turned her attention back to Sai, "And he's gonna train with us today, if that's fine with you? He's probably the fastest Shinobi I know, and training against the Sharing-an is an experience."

Sai nodded and smiled his fake smile. Sakura has seen a lot of smiles from this boy. Since Danzo's death and quitting ANBU, he'd been growing a personality. She'd seen everything from abject embarrassment, like the time she'd managed to 'port right on top of him, to a feral smile of excitement on the last mission to the Water country. "I hope you remembered your assignment, hag." Sai said in his soft way.

"Yes, Sensei." she said with a touch of sarcasm, "I cleaned my apartment in under fifteen minutes. If you want to give me a real assignment, ask me to clean Naruto's apartment in under an hour."

They all three laughed at poor Naruto's expense.

"Good, hag. Did you use the transportation jutsu?"

"Yes, as instructed, I used it to 'port between the bath and kitchen, and then I did my bedroom, and the living area."

"And the blossoms?"

Sasuke's brow wrinkled at the unusual sounding question, but Sakura's answer erased the question that rose to his lips, "Hei! Finally, thank-you for the suggestion, Sai. I would have been figuring out how you disappear in a streak of ink for a time yet if you hadn't given me the clue. I got a small flurry of sakura almost every time!"

"Way to advertise, Sakura. Couldn't you think of anything less distinctive? Any body watching could see the hana floating." Sasuke's distain was clear.

"This from the traitor who uses a fire?" Sai held his hand in front of Sasuke to stop him, "I've seen you use it. You should know that Sakura's transportation jutsu used to swirl with leaves, silver laurels, just like Kakashi-sempai. I bet you couldn't flame out the first time. She produced effect the very first time. Without even knowing that almost everyone simply 'ports in a swirl of smoke at least until they learn to make it non-existent or to add a personal flourish." Sakura couldn't believe what she saw on Sai's face. Could that be anger? She'd seen him angry before, but not on her behalf. And did he call her Sakura? Weird. Sasuke looked angry, and he was a little more dangerous, so, she put her hands on their chests to stop the budding fight.

"Listen to me, guys." Her emerald eyes stared into one face, then the other, "Sai, thank you for sticking up for me, but I'm a big girl, I can stick up for myself. Sauske. Don't poke Sai, ok? Honestly, didn't you agree to that before we even left the bridge?"

"Hnn." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We going to train?"

"Yes." Sakura looked at a frowning Sai, "Yes, Let's do. After you."

Sai wiped the frown from his visage like it hadn't even been there. He swung toward the end of the green without academy students on it, and walked at his usual elegant gait. Not to be undone, Sasuke's walk was that of an angry cat. Careful and quick. Sakura had a feast for the eyes as she followed behind with a smile.

They talked quietly when they reached the mid-point of the green. Sai indicated that he'd send opponents after Sakura, and Sasuke could evaluate and give pointers on how to improve her speed. Then, they would gang up, and whomever came out on top got free lunch. Gathering her courage, since training with the sharing-an user would be more demanding, she took her ready stance. Sai whipped his brush into the air and with a quiet command sent several lions roaring out to meet her. Sakura ran at them, and simply tried to evade for a bit. Summoning chakra to her hands, she poised to punch one. "You're not supposed to stop! Move! Use a ninjutsu, Sakura!" Sauske's voice broke her concentration, and the beast bore down on her. With a punch, she dispelled it and it's companions.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, "Sorry, Sai, let's go again. I don't know what I was thinking." _Damn that damned Uchiha to hell! _She dropped into her ready stance and this time readied her hands to form the seals for a fireball. Waiting for Sai's beast imitation, she never expected Sasuke to rush at her. She felt his chakra in a split second before he struck, and she danced back quickly. Running with a glance back she leapt high, and formed the seals, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" she shouted and blew a large ball at her former paramour.

Sai jumped to an adjacent tree, and sent a bird to what he thought to be Sakura's blind spot. Twisting in the air, Sakura preformed her shishou's technique, Tsutenkyaku (Painful Sky Leg) splattering Sasuke with ink before slamming her heel into his shoulder which she used to jump in the opposite direction. She summoned her chakra, disappearing in a shower of sakura blossoms.

"I'm down here!" she laughed at Sasuke rubbing his shoulder and Sai rolling his paintbrush between his fingers with a tiny smile decorating his lips. A cheer went up from the assembled students and some clapping teachers. Sakura bowed and blew kisses. Finally. She didn't think she'd ever land a hit on Sasuke in an actual fight. And winning a smile from Sai was like receiving praise from the heavens.

"You've gotten good." Sasuke's grudging praise didn't affect her like she thought it would. Could he not see how hard she'd been working the last three years? She was probably the highest ranked Chuunin level kunoi-chi in Konoha!

Sai jumped down, "Taijutsu training, right? Winner is treated to lunch, are those our terms?"

"Yep. Were you surprised?"

Sai shook his head. "I didn't expect a fire ball. But you using a kick to bring that fight to an end? You are the Hokage's apprentice, after all. Brushing up on your ninjutsu would be a good idea. They'll want to see some high ranked jutsu, and how quickly you can deploy them."

"The fireball was for me, wasn't it?" Sasuke glared. "Why?"

"It's hardly a family trade secret, Sasuke-kun. We live in the Leaf. Which is in Fire Country. Almost everyone can manage a fireball. I've seen you and Kakashi perform the same a thousand and one times. Why're you upset?" Sakura stood straight and looked hard in Sasuke's eyes, which were spinning in red. "I'm not scared of you, Sasuke, if that's what you're trying to accomplish. You want to know why I used a fireball? Fine. It's quick. I learned it ages ago."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I have to go." He swiftly loped to a tree, and used the branches to get back to wherever it was he needed to go to.

"Why?" Sakura's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I am not going to let him make me cry."

Sai stepped forward and lay his gloved hand on her shoulder, "Let's train tomorrow. I'll treat you to lunch anyway, hag."

Sakura swiped the tears from her face, "Arigato."

They walked side by side. Sai looked at his companion. She was so much more than him. Her emotions were plain for everyone to see, and his had barely begun to scratch the surface. In her fighting style, though, she was becoming more than the medic with super strength. Her aerial ballet was enough proof that she was becoming a graceful weapon.

"Too bad." Sakura begun, "I really wish I could wear this more often. Jewelry is so frowned on, you know?" Sai stopped in his tracks, and Sakura turned to him, "See? It's an anklet. I think it's really pretty."

"I thought you could wear it anyway."

"Nani? Sai," Sakura cocked her head to one side, "What'd you say?"

Sai's blush was so slight, she was almost ready to believe it was just the day's heat getting to him. "You should wear it if you like it, that's all."

Sakura knew him the best of all, "Spill it, Sai."

"You wear boots, so you could wear it underneath."

Sakura frowned at the ink ninja, "You said 'I' Sai. Did you? You left this for me?"

"I ruined everything." Sai sat down in the dusty trail. "I say the stupidest things. I couldn't just tell you. So, I asked Ino-san. She said that maybe I could give you a gift." Sakura nodded with a small smile, encouraged Sai resumed, "As a secret admirer. I thought you'd never keep anything I just gave to you. Did I get it wrong?" His eyes pleaded with her. In that instant, Sakura saw him for more than just her backward teammate.

"No," she said quietly, reaching out to touch her knuckles to his cheek in a soft caress, "I think you actually said it right, this time."

fin

AN// My goodness, I really went crazy with the word count. LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please feel free to review. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and keep your eyes peeled for the rest of the 26 words. Adespota means: anonymous work


	2. Balneary

**Balneary**

Some missions are hard. Sai knew before he even left Konoha's gates that this one would be pretty damn hard. The reason for this ominous prediction? One Sakura Harano, his very own ugly hag.

Maybe I should begin at the mission briefing? Yes, that should be sufficient.

_**Three Days Ago**_

Walking the streets of Konoha was a great way to research. Everywhere, people were showing real emotion. He had given up on reading his books on relationships. He knew the books were to blame for most of his mistakes with people. Naruto and Sakura had been right, the key to human emotion wasn't going to be found in black and white.

"Sai-sama!" a tiny genin child gave a small bow, "The Lady Tsunade has ordered you to her presence. As soon as possible." The girl wrung her small hands.

"Thank you." he tried out a new smile on her, and the girl blushed and ran off. He smiled a real smile after that to his own personal astonishment. He took a breath, and headed to the Hokage Tower.

With a curt bid to enter, Sai swung the door of Tsunade-sama's study open. He saw the Hokage, her assistant, and a very familiar face, the one belonging to, "Hag." He greeted his teammate, "Lady Hokage." Sakura's fist tightened at her side, while Tsunade gave him a look that promised a string of ridiculous requests and hardship. He needed to remember not to use Sakura's nickname in her presence.

"Sai, I have a mission for you and Sakura." Tsunade lifted a scroll off her desk and flipped it to Sakura. "It's a medical mission to Suna. Sakura is in charge of the mission while in Suna, but you, as her body guard, are in charge while in congress between the villages. Understood?"

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Then get out of here. They're expecting you in two days. Have fun, and don't kill him, Sakura." Tsunade's face broke into a grin, "Sai, she'd better not come back with even the report of a scratch." With a wave of dismissal, Sakura and Sai walked out of the study.

Sakura closed the door firmly before lifting her fist to Sai's direct line of vision. "Don't you dare 'Hag' and 'Ugly' me all the way to Sunagakure. I'll meet you in an hour at the front gate." She held her hand upright in front of her, and disappeared in a swirl of flowers. He watched the spot she'd occupied, and shook his head. He repeated her motions, and left the Tower in a swirl of ink.

_**Today**_

Gaara's voice really grated on his system. He noted that the Hag and the young Kazekage seemed to know each other. He stood to her side and felt his face slide into his default smile.

"Welcome back to Suna," Gaara took Sakura's hand, leading her into his study. Sai followed, "I'm glad we were able to contract you. As you've seen, our medical facilities are sadly lacking. Hopefully, the scroll we sent to…." Gaara's low half-growl filtered out of Sai's thoughts. He seriously didn't care about medical facilities. Or the way Gaara's strange eyes crinkled in laughter when Sakura spoke. Especially he didn't care about the hug she gave to the odd boy.

"….for your hospitality," Sakura said, "We've been going non-stop, I could use a bath."

Sai's ears picked up the thread of the conversation. "And Sai here probably wants to escape." She gave a small laugh at which the boy's eyes crinkled again.

"Of course. Honor to meet you, Sai, thank you for getting Sakura to us so quickly. Tamari will show you both to your suite. Right here in the Tower, it's got three bedrooms, so there'll be plenty of privacy. I've…"

Sai smiled and nodded. Inwardly, he agreed with the Hag. She did need a bath. He did actually just want to escape. If only the boy would shut up. He gave a short bow when the boy sat back in his seat. "Kazekage-sama." The door creaked open and a tall blonde stepped into the room, and Sakura turned to speak with her. With a quick bend of her fingers, she beckoned him to follow. Ugly and the girl, Tamari, chatted and compared stories on the misery of travel. Sai listened for a minute, then tuned out the tall girl as well.

Two floors below the Kage's offices, Tamari opened the door on a truly opulent apartment. The soft desert wood floors were covered in rugs. Seemingly random layers were a delight to his artists eye. The walls were the same colors of the desert the hidden village stood in. Deep yellows, browns and bands of white, the natural colors were the perfect counterpoint to the rest of the room. Sai couldn't wait to sit down, and sketch.

Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Really? This whole thing is a bath with private Onsen?" He heard the click of metal doors. Moving his body to the sound, he looked at the doors inlaid with fogged glass. A glass bath? His heartbeat leaped into his throat.

"…leave you two then. Listen, just so our elders don't freak, Gaara is hosting a state dinner in your honor tonight," the woman named Tamari continued, "So, I'll come by and pick you up at six." Sakura nodded and Sai sighed. Wearing a smile all night was going to kill him. With a wave, the girl left.

"Sai, why don't you take a look at the rooms? Like Temari said, there's three rooms, and they're color-coordinated. Green, red and blue. I'm claiming the red, sorry." She didn't sound sorry. "And I'm going to take a bath, why don't you find something to do for a bit?"

Sai nodded, and took a longer look at their apartment. Full kitchen, which would be good, since they were supposed to be here for three weeks. With quick steps, he looked behind the closed doors down two separate hallways. One hall had just one door on it, and he supposed that this was the red bedroom, that apparently _wasn't_ his. He opened it, and saw he was right. The other hall had three doors. One revealed a small study with a scroll carved desk and more layered rugs. A full wall of shelves held books. He smiled again, _I love books_! Backing out, he checked the next door. Ah. Blue. His eyes scanned the area. It was nice enough. He opened the other door to compare and see if he indeed felt a preference. It seems that he did. The room was all colors of green. He felt like he could sleep here forever. It reminded him of the Hag's eyes. What the hell? He shook his head as he sat his heavy rucksack on the floor. Where in the world did that thought come from?

He intended on going to the kitchen when he noticed that the doors to the bath weren't all the way closed. Eddies of steam slipped between the doors, and he opened it wider. The room was warm and humid, unlike the dry desert air in the rest of the apartment. It almost reminded him of Konoha. With narrowed eyes, he carefully looked for Ugly. He was sure she'd throw him through the glass if he was even thought to be here. He didn't see her, and mentally masked his chakra signature. No need to alert the girl. He was really sure she needed a bath. In fact, he thought he could use one as well.

fin

AN// Here's number two! Balneary means bath, as you have probably figured out. Shorter word count this time. Sorry to end the story like that…LOL I can just see the blood stained Sai now, can't you? Ahh, don't give up on me for fluff, though. My next story is titled: Cyesolagnia - google it! As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to review.


	3. Cyesolagnia

**Cyesolagnia**

Anyone who thought Sakura Haruno to be attractive before is lusting after her now. Nothing agreed with Sakura more than being in love. She was radiant.

Leaning against her desk, Sakura pushed a fist against her lower back. Stretching brought little relief these days, though. With a sigh, she looked down at her clipboard. _It's gonna be just another too long seeming slow day._ A knock at her door brought her out of her bored thoughts. With a smile for the familiar chakra pattern behind the wooden barrier, "Come in," she voiced.

Sai's own smile was wide. "Doctor, I'm here for your check up!"

"Isn't that my line?"

"Mmm. You want to leave early?" a hopeful eyebrow twitched up.

Sakura groaned, "I wish, but I still have patients and charts to finish. Barring an emergency, I won't be late, though. Make dinner for me?"

Sai's movement stopped behind her. Hands moving low to her abdomen, he rubbed gently, "Anything you say."

Sakura let out a different lower groan, "Sai."

His lips captured hers.

"Hmmm?"

Sakura shrugged out of the lab coat. She'd been waiting for this all day.

"Lock the door."

…_much later…_

Sai was the luckiest man on earth. That's what everyone said. His fiancée was the most gorgeous woman in Konoha. Especially five months pregnant.

AN// Cyesolagnia means sexual attraction to pregnancy. Aww! Seriously, SaiSaku babies, so cute! Thanks for reading. Please review if you liked it. J Low word count today, but I didn't want to get graphic. Next word: deosculate. I promise, I'll make it fun.


	4. Deosculate

**Deosculate**

Sai sat in the grass under a magnificent Maple. The shade was gently dappled, making the greens contrast light and dark in a lacy pattern that intrigued his artist's eye. Pulling a ratty box of colored pencils and a large sketch book from his pack, he set them gently aside. Reaching deeper, he located his glasses case. Lifting the case from the pack, he opened it and contemplated them. He had gotten them in the more advanced Yukigakure when he'd gone there a few years back. The Optician had mentioned that he should only wear the glasses when he was planning on long periods of detail work. And that he should come back every two years. _I should see if there's any missions going there…_ He flipped open the ear pieces and slipped the frames on. They were rimless with brushed steel framing. Shaking his pencils out of the box, and settling the pad against his drawn-up knees, he began to sketch the scene playing out before him.

* * *

Kakashi's hand disappeared for a mere moment, whipping back and forward again, holding four kunai before a flick of his wrist sent them sailing toward his opponent. The kunai flew high and stuck in a staccato. A girl fell down out of the tree she'd been crouched in, falling fast. In a flash of smoke, the girl became a log and Kakashi smiled.

"Good work Sakura!" He strained his ears, listening for her movements. He heard nothing, and the smile became a grim line, although you couldn't tell either way under the mask. He thought she'd give her new position away, she always used to respond to praise even when she was supposed to be hiding. Guess she didn't do that any more. Too bad. He raised his face in the bright sun, and drew in a deep chakra infused breath. Even though the mask, his nose was exceptional. Don't tell Kiba, but it's better than his. He located his wayward team member, but not in time to shop her (thankfully) de-powered kick to his hamstring. Left leg buckling, he came around, and grabbed her ankle as it completed the rotation, throwing her off-balance and down to the dirt. "Gotcha."

Sakura panted from exertion. Her pink hair paling in contrast to her bright cheeks. Kakashi leaned over her, eye creased in satisfaction, "That hurt, by the way," and with a swift dip of his face, he brushed his clothed lips across her sweat stained forehead.

"What the HELL?!"

"Wasn't that the terms? Winner gives the looser a kiss?"

"Winner gets lunch." Sakura pushed the now chuckling jonin off balance so he plopped beside her. "Maybe you've confused my stakes with the terms you fight Naruto, hmm?"

"Is that why he keeps begging me for more practice? I can't get a moment to catch up on my reading!"

"Cha. Whatever."

"It's just a sign of affection, Sakura. Now, go home, and grab your wallet, I'm starved." Sakura scowled, and stood, dusting her rump. "Next time, I'm going to stipulate exactly what I mean when I say 'no chakra' before we fight." As if to belie her earlier anger, she gave her captain a smile, "I was good, wasn't I? Meet you at Bar-B-Que in twenty."

* * *

Sai watched the exchange in fascination. He was sure Kakashi had kissed her at the end. He felt odd about it. He had realized not too long ago that Naruto loved the girl for years. Even her professed un-dying love for the traitor hadn't cured him of his crush. The wind rustled the maple leaves, sending stray sunlight to glimmer off his glasses. He wondered what he was supposed to do about the kiss, when half the problem gave him a wave, and started in his direction. _Oh, no! The hag will beat me to death for catching her affair with their captain. _He wouldn't countenance cowardly behavior, even to save his own skin, so he waved back with a small smile on his lips. "Ugly."

"Sai," Sakura smiled down at her odd little friend, "I didn't know you wore glasses!"

"Oh. It's for detail work, really," He gestured at his art pad, where the final moments of the mock battle with between her and Kakashi had been roughly sketched out.

Sakura's smile grew wider as she looked at the rough drawing. "Is that me and Kakashi?"

"Yes." His eyes looked bleak. _It's now or never. _"Are you on kissing terms with our captain?"

Sakura's face went straight to hag mode, "What?!" Her fist flew to his face and held it's (admittedly) too close for comfort distance with a quiver.

He was shocked that she hadn't hit him. He'd read in a book somewhere about not hitting a man in glasses. He was stunned to find that finally something in those books had turned out to be true, if even for a moment.

"No! I am not kissing Kakashi! What ever gave you that…" Sakura's fist fell to her side, "It was just - like a joke, Sai. A kiss of affection, you can do that between friends. Not all the time, or anything, but touch is important in every life." Her voice took on the 'teacher' quality that signaled that she wouldn't try to kill him.

"Thank you for explaining."

She surprised him by leaning forward, and kissing his cheek gently before speaking again, "A token of my affection, Sai." She straitened from the hasty crouch, and walked out from beneath the maple cast shadows. And for the third time in the past five minutes surprised him again, "Glasses are pretty damn sexy by the way. Maybe you should wear them more often."

He blushed, staining his pale cheeks with a pink that rivaled her hair. Maybe he could wear them more often.

**AN//** I was going to do a crossover for this one, but I had the glasses idea pop in my head, and it wouldn't leave! Thanks for taking the time to read. Please review if you liked it! Deosculate means to kiss affectionately.


	5. Expression

**Expression**

A song fic: Smile by Charlie Chaplin

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking._

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_you'll get by._

It's been such a long time since anyone has said you have no emotions. Yet, you still use that old fake smile to lure people in. Maybe that's why they are so upset with you.

Naruto seems to be the most upset, "Don't you care? Sakura-chan…she's gone."

Of course you care. You're not a heartless beast! Sakura was the best thing to ever happen to you. With a small smile, you think she was right, he is a moron.

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun shining through_

_For you._

Standing in the rain in your all black clothes, what are you thinking being out here on a day like this? It's a duty. He was sure that's what that bastard Donzo would have said. But, even in death, the old man has the right of it. Your eyes search for cloud breaks, but it's as if the very gods are weeping. With a smile, you think about taking up poetry. Sakura would certainly have enjoyed it. She always said you had a real gift.

_Light up your face with gladness,_

_Hide every trace of sadness._

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying._

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile-_

_If you just smile._

Standing on a dirty patch of earth, you wonder what you could have done better. Could your kunai strikes have been cleaner? Your tanto was broken on some other shinobi 's rib cage. That had to count for something. There should be someone else to blame, but there's no one left breathing in the vicinity, so that leaves you. With tears pouring off your cheeks like spring rain, you look for the others who could have, should have lived though the fight. A flash of pink captures your eyes. Kneeling in bloody mud, you caress that hair as you were not allowed to do before. She is beautiful. With your last bit of strength, you pull a dirty scroll and broken brush out of your coat. Imbuing the drawing with chakra, you rise above the situation. A smile breaks out on your face, allowing you to taste your salty tears. A smile is more than a tool. It's a treasure, to be given to anyone who asks. She was right, about everything.

* * *

**AN//** Woah, sorry, I guess I must be emotional tonight. The next word is fusain, and I intend it to be an AU story. :) Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave me a note. Also, if you want to get your hands on this song, I like the Glee version from the second soundtrack.


	6. Fusain

**AN// **This is an AU, in this case, it takes place in our world - Enjoy!

**Fusain**

Sakura pulled the door to the art room. Taking her assigned seat at the large wooden table, she waves at her friends. After the bell rings, I can go over there, and pretend to be artsy if Mr. Umino doesn't have an assignment that will force her to stay. With a small frown, she looks at the others at her table. Her neighbor, Naruto is sun-haired with a grin for everyone. He's such a goof, I wonder if he thinks his crush on me is still a secret? Across from her sits Hinata. I really should try being nicer to her, she's so painfully shy! I should really tell Naruto how she feels. She's gorgeous, and would be so good for him. Shifting her eyes to the boy across from Naruto, she sees Sai has managed to come to school today. He's such a pain. He's cute enough, but his personality is like cardboard. Stiff and plain. The only good thing about him is that he can draw.

"Good morning," Mr. Umino beamed at his students, "We're going to apply what we've been learning about turning basic shapes into objects. I've got a stack of canvas and some boxes of charcoals. I'm going to give you a partner, and you'll just have to get some inspiration from them." Sakura groaned. Knowing her teacher's penchant for the alphabet, she just knew she'd be partnered with that basket case Suigetsu, since they were the two closest in the alphabet - Haruno, Hozuki and Huuga making the three 'H' names. But, she was surprised, "I'm partnering by first name," Mr. Umino continued. He listed off names by twos, and she waited to see who she'd get, "Sakura, you're with Sai." Se was tempted to just tell the teacher she needed to go to the nurse, but Sai was staring at her.

"Upset you didn't get Sasuke?"

"Shut up."

"Maybe you wanted Suigetsu."

"No. Can you shut up, please?"

Sai shrugged and complied with her suggestion to shut up. Sakura was pleased. What the hell was he doing anyway? Asking about Sasuke? And why did he remember she was usually partnered with the crazy kid? Sakura's brows drew down. "Look, we have to work together. Can you be civil?"

"Yes." he turned to her with the world's fakest smile. "See? Perfectly civil."

Rolling her eyes, she got up when the teacher finished talking and pulled two canvasses and a box of charcoals from the haphazard stack. _He better not draw something dumb about me._ She knew anything she came up with would be stupid anyway, she hoped he wouldn't take it too personally. She took Naruto's seat as he had gotten up to sit with his partner.

Handing the stark canvas to her partner she considered what she should draw. Opening the box of charcoal, she withdrew a stick. It's texture was both smooth and rough. She propped the canvas, and then looked at her partner. He was cute. _Stop it_! With a rueful half-smile, she looked him up and down. She pressed the charcoal onto the canvas, where it left a too dark spot. "Damn! This stuff is hard to use."

"No, you have to have a light touch," Sai turned his canvas toward her, and added a delicate curve with, what looked to her, the slightest touch. "Don't manhandle it. It's like a kiss. Soft when it should be, hard when the time comes." He looked back at her face, "Not that you'd know, I guess." His dark eyes were dancing with unvoiced laughter.

"You're!" Sakura could feel her face blushing, "What a dick! I thought you were going to be civil! My god, just don't talk." She lifted her hand again to the canvas, "And I have kissed before, just so you know." Sai smiled again, and let his drawing stay turned toward her. She drew some slashes, and tried to copy the buckles on his coat. It didn't matter that he wasn't wearing it right now, she'd seen it a million times. She used to envy that coat. She had even thought about asking him where he'd gotten the damn thing. Not anymore! _What a dick. _

She continued to work, watching her fingers grow black using the charcoal. She accidentally brushed them on the canvas, and left smudges that she hoped would be taken for shadowing. Looking up, she saw Sai's piece. It looked to be a face. Delicate with a heart shape. She reddened when she saw him smudge on purpose, creating the shadow under the gently smiling lip. Abandoning her own project, she watched him smooth the charcoal over his canvas. Feathery touches and bold stokes, the drawing was looking more and more familiar to her. Forgetting the dark smudged fingers of her right hand, she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes watched his slim fingers dance across the expanse of his canvas making art.

"What's wrong?" Sai's voice was soft.

"N-nothing, It's really pretty."

"You are pretty." Sai's dark eyes met hers for a heartbeat.

Sakura's eyes widened at the compliment. "That's supposed to be me?"

"You are my inspiration, after all."

Sakura nodded with a sigh, "Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to." She waved impatient fingers at his drawing. "I'll just go back to my own inspiration."

"I wish you could forget." Sai's finger rubbed down a line that would be her nose, "I know I'm not like your friends, Sakura."

She huffed an affirmative as she placed her own charcoal back to the canvas.

"I don't act like them, don't talk like them, hell, I don't even think I think like them, but I have feelings too." His voice was a whisper, she wondered if he'd even meant her to hear it.

"Everyone has feelings, Sai." She looked at him quizzically.

The dark haired boy nodded, "No one seems to care for mine."

Sakura was heartbroken. Possibly, this was the saddest statement she'd ever heard outside a sappy movie. "I don't know what to say, Sai."

Flicking his eyes toward hers Sai's mouth made a tiny smile, "Say we can be friends?"

Sakura nodded. "I think we could be friends, Sai. Just do one thing for me?"

"What's that?"

"Tell me where you got your coat."

**AN// **There we go! I hope this was sweet enough for you. I swear to god, I am going to make them kiss. LOL Fusain is a soft coal used in art…yeah!


	7. Ground

**Ground**

Sai sat down at the desk in the Konoha Library. Pulling his bag open, he dumped it onto the table. Several 'guides' to friendship and inter-personal relations spilled out. He shifted the books around with a small smile as he waited for Yamanaka-san.

The girl with turquoise eyes and long sun bleached hair smiled at him from the building's entrance. "Sai-kun! You're early."

"No need to add the honorific, Ino-san."

"Then, you must also drop the honors, please just call me Ino, Sai."

"Ino, please have a seat."

The seemingly sweet girl pulled out her seat and threw her long pony tail over her shoulder, "You're coming off a little strong, Sai."

His head tilted quizzically, "How so?"

"You're being too polite. You want me to drop the honors, but you're speaking to me like we're going to conduct an important business meeting. Loosen up a little." Watching Sai shift I his seat, she continued, "It's an expression, Sai, really. Ok, why am I here?"

"I need some assistance with females, Ino."

Ino's smile widened, "Any particular girl?"

Sai's eyes danced from the girl in front of him, "Just in general," he waved his hand, "I can't find the right book, it seems."

Ino poked at the assorted books on the table, "What the hell _are_ these?"

"Useless, according to the Hag and Naruto." Sai sighed, "But how else am I supposed to learn?"

Ino's face scrunched, "By doing? I guess, we could go out on a -," she paused, she didn't think it would be a _date, _"We could call it a training session."

"You'd train me how to be with a girl?"

"I have standards, Sai." Ino huffed, "You're cute enough, though, And you need help, who am I to turn away a fellow shinobi?"

"When and where?" Sai's dark eyes held her light colored orbs.

Ino shrugged, "Pick me up at my family's shop at five, ok? You can take me out for dinner, drinks, and dancing. That should cover the basics of girl training."

Sai smiled, this time it looked real, if still small, "I will be there. Thank you, Ino."

The purple clad kunoichi threw a wink over her shoulder, "Don't be late, that's rule number one!"

Sai showed up in front of Yamanaka Florists at exactly five. Pushing the door open with a jangle of it's bell, he saw Ino leaning half-heartedly against a counter adorned with a cash register and minutely organized seed packets. "You're not ready." Sai delivered his annoyed frown. After so long, you can tell a lot about Sai, just from watching his mouth. (Ino secretly loves to watch his lips, but don't tell anyone.)

The girl in question laughed, "That's rule two. You are early, but a girl is never early." With a smile at his confused look, she added, "Gives the wrong impression, Sai. Just let me close up, and we can go. She smartly twisted a key into the front of the register, locking it with a snap. She quickly swept the floor, and took her apron off, folding it onto the counter. "There! Ok, let's go." Sai opened the door, and Ino smiled, "You've done some research, Sai! You should always open doors for a lady. Don't go overboard with chivalry, we are tough kunoichi, for Kami's sake. We have our pride. That was rule three, Sai."

Sai nodded, "I read this book some time ago. Sakura won't let me open doors for her, truthfully, I am glad you didn't punch me and ask which of your arms was broken." Sai's disgruntled smirk made his eyes crinkle in a not totally unappealing way.

Ino laughed thinking of forehead being her usual manly self. Ino didn't experience any qualms with her boys opening doors. _Billboard brow! _"Well done, anyway, Sai, where are you taking me for dinner?"

Scratching the back of his head he asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Nope, you messed up, Sai. Rule four: PLAN. It's ok, let's go to the Pouch."

"You want to go to a bar? To eat?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Normally, I wouldn't go here on a date, but we want to dance, too, and I'm going to need a drink." considering her 'date', she finished, "Next time, ask your potential date what kind of foods she likes, or make reservations at a fancy restaurant before hand."

Sai nodded, his eyes closed, fixing the information in his memory. "Am I paying?"

Ino groaned, "Baka. Even training dates are your treat. Don't get stingy. Treat that like a rule, what's that make? Five?"

"Yes."

"Fine, let's go. They've got happy hour appetizers half off until five thirty."

They walked toward the Pouch, and again, Sai, swung the door open for the blonde.

"Rule six, Sai. Never order for your girl unless your date _wants_ you to. Don't ask 'how will I know?' Believe me, you'll know, she'll say something like, 'Oh, Sai, what's good here?' or 'Order for me'."

"Right," Sai looked around at the bar. He'd been in here before, but he wasn't a drinker, "Ino, could you order something for me? I don't drink very often."

Ino's giggle was loud in the slowly filling bar, "Sure Sai, but don't ask a real date that, ok? It's weird." signaling to the bartender, Ino asked, "Sweet or sour?"

"Sweet or sour what?"

"What flavors do you like, Sai?"

"Oh, sour."

"Right," turning to the bartender Ino ordered two drinks, and the giant sampler plate. "Next, rule seven, light conversation, and light touches," Ino placed two fingers on his hand in a feather light caress, and asked, "So, what'd you do today?"

"Trained with my team. Met you, now this."

Ino struggled to get into the spirit, "That sounds nice," as she rubbed her thumb and forefinger against his shoulder, "And how about tomorrow?"

Shivering from the casual contact, "Ino?"

"Do what I did back to me, Sai."

So, Sai touched his fingers to hers, "Like that?"

"Perfect."

Sai smiled, and noted the drink by his elbow. Grabbing it, he gave it an exploratory sip, "It's good, thank you."

Ino sipped her tropical drink, "You're welcome. Ah! Food, let's eat this, and then, I'll teach you to dance."

Their date continued, Ino giving Sai advice, and Sai studiously drilling everything into his mind. They danced, and Sai was great for a beginner. Ino thought she'd like to go on a real date with the boy, but she more than suspected who all this was for, her rival in love, Sakura. It's ok, though, after everything, didn't forehead deserve a nice date? Besides, if the looks she'd been getting all night we any indicator, she was going to have Genma at her door tomorrow.

"I have to work at the Hospital tomorrow, Sai, is it ok if we cut it short? I think you've got the basics. The final rule is always walk her home, no matter what happened. Unless she kills you. Then you are excused." Grabbing his hand, she led him out of the bar.

"Hold hands?"

The question was sudden, and unexpected. She wouldn't mind holding hands, but Sakura on the other hand. She finally nodded, "If you have a good time, just try to catch her fingers." trying to think of all the boys who'd grabbed at her hand, she settled for a shy approach, "like this," extending her fingers towards his, she softly pushed the digits into his palm.

Sai's heart jumped. This was better than dancing. He couldn't wait to ask Hag on a date. They walked together, hands clasped in the gathering dark. They talked about inconsequentials, laughed and scuffed their feet in the dirt. Anyone watching wouldn't be blamed thinking they were on a first date. In many ways they would have been right. It didn't take long for the master and student to reach Ino's home.

"Thank you for the date, Sai."

"Thank you, Ino, I was happy to spend my pay on you tonight."

She laughed again, "Sai, just say, 'you're welcome, good night, Ino'."

Sai smiled, "You're welcome, Ino. Good night." He turned to go, but Ino caught him on the shoulder.

She hadn't wanted to do this, but she really had had a good time teaching Sai. She leaned forward, "Sai, there's one last thing to do at the end of dates, if everything goes well."

She lifted Sai's fingers to her face, and rested her hand on his cool cheek. Drawing him forward, Sai's answering movement brought their lips together in a soft touch, "Sweet dreams, Sai."

"Sweet dreams, Ino." Sai pulled his hand back, and turned for the last time, leaving her portico.

"Mmm. Sakura's in for a treat." It was the sweetest good night kiss she'd ever gotten, and for a moment, felt a pang of jealousy. _Ahh, forget it, he's not meant for you. _

**AN// **I had an incredibly hard time with this one. Is it SaiSaku? I think so.


	8. Hanami

**Hanami**

Sakura clutched her pillow over her head. Her alarm was screeching to let her know that she had to get up today. There was a mission, damn it, girl! She pulled her body out of it's warm cocoon. Konoha in the late fall was cold, and she didn't like it one bit. Putting her feet on the cold floor, she winced. She sent a hand to disable her alarm, and stood. "Ohayo." She always greeted the morning. No one seemed to know why. Maybe it was because she didn't live with her parents any more?

In her black sleep clothes, a tank and boy shorts, she made a lovely study in contrast. Her pink hair is so cute when it's sticking up like that. It always looks fine on missions. She brushes it, before she even drinks her morning tea. Today, she'll take a shower first, since she's at home. Her soft skin makes the black look all the darker. Her green eyes scan the room, and she plucks a towel from the chair back, and heads into the bathroom.

It doesn't take long. She's wrapped in yellow cotton, when she closes the curtain that lets in the morning light.

She should invest in something heavier. The length of toweling is discarded after a few minutes of fulfilling it's duty. Her silhouette pulls what could only be linen binding from her nightstand. She wraps it tightly around her breast, tracing the edges of the material with her slim fingers until it too, is doing it's job. She leans into her dresser, and pulls white cotton panties from a drawer. Why white? There's always the chance that something terrible will happen, and she wouldn't ruin pretty undergarments on blood, ripping, or accidental flashing. It's happened before. With luck, it'll happen again. A different drawer opens, and she is putting on what she thinks of as 'work clothes'. Ask the boys on her team, and they'll tell you that they're glad she doesn't wear a boring old Konoha standard shinobi outfit. Dark blue pants, sweater, and green vest? It's just not her.

With the dressing portion of the day's activity out of the way, a smiling Sakura pulls the curtains back open. Her hair is a damp mess, but not for long. She sits at a small vanity, and runs a brush through the short floral locks. Not that many pinkettes in the world, and Sakura pulls it off beautifully. With her fingers she puts the strays in line, and ties her protector like a head band. It's red, but no one says anything. It matches her shirt if nothing else. A quick smile at the mirrored image, and she gets up, and goes for her bandages.

She brings back a neatly rolled bundle, and with a flick of her wrist, it goes flying. She starts by double wrapping just above the hem of her shorts, just under her medical apron. She isn't wearing the pink wrap, yet, but it'll be next. She expertly winds her thigh with the bandages, and ties the end neatly and tucks it under. Standing once again, she buttons on her apron, and exits the bedroom.

Her feet take her to the kitchen table, when her discarded pouches lay. She checks them over, and opens a cabinet to restock a few kunai, and replaces the glove that got ripped yesterday. A look of satisfaction comes as she snugs the holster to her thigh, on top of the neat bandages. She strikes a match, and lights her burner where the tea kettle will set. Filling the black kettle with water, she grabs down a red glazed mug. The kettle is put on the stove top, and the mug goes to the counter next to it. There's a set, it doesn't match, of containers that hold her tea, sugar, and other handy ingredients. From the green one, she pulls out a tea bag, and spoons three heaping spoons of sugar from the one with pigs painted on it into the cup.

She settles her back against the counter while she waits for the pot to whistle. If she's not poking around in her refrigerator or cupboards, then they'll be catching breakfast together this morning. Sakura picks at her fingernails, and admires the digits in the sunlight. The pot makes a half-hearted sound, and she pulls it off the burner, flicking off the stove with the other hand.

Making her tea, she sucks on the spoon, and drops it in the sink. A cursory sip brings a broader smile to her face, as she moves to the table and takes a seat. She can't take all the time in the world, but she pulls the paper closer, and turns to the entertainment section. She taps her finger on her chin, she's found something in there to think about. She finishes her tea, and rinses the cup. Wiping her hands on a towel, she walks to the door, and I slip off the roof of the apartments opposite.

* * *

Sakura pulls on her shoes, and opens the door. "See ya later," says softly. She clicks on the simple lock, and starts down her steps. "Oh! Sai, hi! What are you doing here?"

"Watching flowers. Have you had breakfast?"

She smiles, "No, just tea, are you hungry, too?"

"Yes, may I join you?"

With a nod, "You're always welcome, Sai. Should we see if Naruto is up?"

"Not unless you want to."

"Nah, I love the look he gives us when we arrive together in the morning."

I smile with sincerity. _So do I._

**AN//** Hanami is the word given for 'flower watching'. Get it? I hope you get it. Next word should be ignicolist. Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, feel free to drop me a note.


	9. Ignicolist

**Ignicolist**

Sai's Tanto whistled though the air until it met a meaty shoulder, causing the other man to drop his weapon from suddenly nerveless fingers. Naruto and his other two clones were throwing kunai, fists and feet at another scruffy bunch of not-so law abiding citizens. I myself was Kakashi's back up. He pushed chidori into his opponent, while I slammed mine into a rocky overhang, causing rocks to bounce down on her unconscious head. Sai sent a tangle of snakes to bind mister meaty, while Naruto tossed his opponents on top of mine. Kakashi was tying the man he'd just shoved lightning though.

"How long do we have to baby-sit these pathetic losers," Naruto asked.

Their silver haired captain shrugged, "The mission stipulates that the local police force will bring them in. Who wants to go with me to town, and get them?"

"Me! Me! Can we get something to eat?" Naruto's wide smile made me want to slam him into a tree. Damn him, now I was going to have to stay with Sai and pretend that I didn't want to go to town after all.

Kakashi's eye crinkled, "Ok, you two. Make sure they stay down. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

Sai looked at the sky, voicing the conclusions I had just reached, "It's already getting dark. Kakashi won't take us back to town. Let's set up camp."

I groaned. Don't get me wrong, I love all of my boys, but I don't like sharing the one tent we had between us. Kakashi insisted that it saved pack weight, and he didn't snore. Not only am I more than willing to sacrifice my pack weight for an extra tent, Kakashi does, in fact snore. Naruto is a heavy sleeper who flops all night. Sai breathes. Loudly.

"Right," I start, "If you'll set up the tent, I'll get firewood."

"Hai," he went to Kakashi's neat pack, and untied the tent bundle that hung underneath. I quickly checked our sleeping prisoners, making sure no one was faking, or would die within the next five hours or so. Everyone seemed to be alright, so I scouted for dry kindling. It took all of ten minutes for me to find enough to get a fire started. The border of Fire and Sand wasn't very woodsy. Trekking back into the camp site, I lowered my burden, and watched Sai pound the last tent peg in with a rock.

"You could do that with your finger, if you wanted to learn."

"Use my chakra for tent pegs?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Sai shrugged, and turned to face me, " I don't have the precise control needed for it. That, and there's a rock, right here," he hefted the rock, "It's a waste of energy."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged back. Whatever. If Sai didn't want to learn, then so be it. No skin off my teeth. I looked around for a second, "We passed water earlier, right? Which way was it, do you remember?" Sai jerked his thumb to the west, and I headed out with the canteens to re-fill. "I'll be back, then." Sai continued putting the tent poles together, and I walked in the direction of the setting sun. _Stupid Sai. I was trying to be nice! You'd think he'd care._ With just a few minutes walk, I heard the water source, and I saw it moments later, a skinny creek. Filling the bags, I grabbed a few small branches that had washed up sometime earlier.

The tent was set up, and the wood put in a neat pile when I returned. Tossing a canteen to Sai, I dropped the others near the tent entrance. I set the fire up, and Sai blew a small Kanton on it to get it jumpstarted. "Why do the robbers look different?"

"I tied them all up together. No one seemed injured." Sai sat across and took a small sip from his canteen.

The night was coming quickly, now, my stomach rumbling to remind me to make some dinner. I had some freeze dried curried chicken and held a spare up so Sai could see. "Want some?"

"Freeze dried what? I can not read the label from here."

"Curried chicken. Yes or no."

His face reflected the fire. I wondered if it was because he was so abnormally pale. It was a nice effect, though. The color seeping into his cheeks, light dancing in his eyes. How had I not noticed that before? In front of a fire, Sai came alive.

The boy sat on his knees in the sandy grass, "I'll take it, hag."

"Why do you do that?" I asked with anger evident in my voice. I tossed him the packet anyway, because I can't stand the smell of cup ramen, which is what he was holding.

"Do what?" Sai looked interested in my reply, as he poured Naruto's canteen into the pot we carry for cooking.

"Call me hag?" It should be so obvious. Are all boys so dense?

Sai cocked his head, regaining his seat, as we both waited for the pot to boil. "You call Ino-chan" He must have known better than to call her 'gorgeous' in my hearing. Point for you, Sai, "pig. And the book I was reading said that you could take characteristics into account…"

I interrupted with a raised fist, "You actually think I'm an ugly hag?" My voice was shaking, we'll pretend it was in anger. I knew my face was flushed, I could feel the heat. Must have been my proximity to the fire.

He shook his head, "If you actually would let me finish, you wouldn't get so mad all the time."

He remained quiet, even though I lowered my fist, and sat back on my ankles. I waited for a few heart beats. "Well?"

"What?"

Boys. Dumbasses, the lot of them. I blew out a breath in exasperation, "I'm trying to let you finish."

"Oh." He smiled, he was getting better at them, "The book mentioned that taking charactoristics that exist, and turning them around would make a good nickname. Like how Ino-chan calls you billboard brow."

I bristled again, how dare he! My forehead is fine. Besides, I wear bangs now to mask it. I opened my mouth to yell at this stupid, too pale, idiotic, badly dressed…

"Which you do not have. Either you grew into it, or she was doing the same."

…oddly intelligent young man. "I..I mean, well…" I was blushing again, damned fire.

"In actuality, you look nice in the fire light," Sai said echoing my earlier thoughts, "I like how it makes your hair less _pink_."

Well, honestly, it was Sai we are talking about. Almost compliments are just as good as actual compliments from anyone else.

AN// I like cute little pictures like this one. An Ignicolist is a person who worships fire. The next word is jardinière. Thank you for reading!


	10. Jardinière

**Jardinière**

_Bleach/Naruto Crossover_

_In the Seireitei_

The white haired captain of the 13th Division gave a perfunctory knock before entering the office where the majority of the 8th's work gets done. "Ah, Vice Captain Nanao, how pleasant to see you."

"Captain Ukitake, welcome to the 8th, are you looking for Captain Kyoraku?" she pointed at the tall open window that overlooked a small garden, "You'll find him on the roof."

"Of course I will," Jushiro smiled gently, "I don't know why you put up with him, Ise-san."

The younger woman gave him the smile he was after, "Because I can."

Jushiro chuckled quietly, stepped out the window, and climbed the trellis that led to the roof. Shunsui had been his friend for years. They both enjoyed the quieter things in life, although he'd always thought his friend carried things much too far. "Shunsui, my friend, you work her too hard."

The sleepy eyed man tipped his straw hat back, "She likes it this way. I can't mess up the paperwork."

"You may be right about that," he settled down cross-legged on the tiles, "I have a unique job for you, just came down from Special Services."

"Mmm?"

"It seems one of the Viable Dimensions may be experiencing a Hollow problem."

"Ah. That is unique. I thought we didn't monitor those sectors."

"Yes, as did I." Ukitake frowned, "You know how Central 46 loved to keep secrets, apparently, this one just cropped up out of no where. The man who came through with the warning was appalled that Central was all dead. But, the warning sounds real. The first captain has sent the word down. Squad 13 is on command duty this month, as you know, so I thought of my friend, and how he mentioned that he would like to take his Nanao-chan on a vacation."

"This doesn't sound like a vacation, Shiro. You know I don't take Nanao where she might get hurt. Or where I might get my haori dirty." He waved the pink flowered silk under his friends nose.

Jushiro raised his hands in a calming gesture, "My friend, never would I want to get Nanao-chan injured. Also, it's been reported that this is a possible hollow, though one that seems be able to manifest even to those without our spiritual energy. That alone was enough for me to think to bring this assignment to you. Personally, after 200 years, if it quacks like a duck and walks like a duck, it's not a zebra."

"So, you think this thing is not a hollow, but the First wants it checked out." Shunsui smiled his biggest, "Sounds like just the place to go on vacation."

_In Konoha_

Standing in front of Tsunade's desk instead of beside it always made Sakura feel a little edgy. It meant she would soon either go on a mission, or have a horrendous day at the hospital. She much preferred missions, especially since Naruto was off doing more specialized training. She wished him luck, since they'd need it, and him, once the war truly got underway. Beside her stood the remnants of her team consisting of Sai and Kakashi. She felt it was a safe assumption that today, she was going on a mission.

Standing just off to the side were two people she didn't know.

One was a man who was simply large. Everything about him seemed to announce that he was larger than life. He was good looking, in her critical eye, even for a man she suspected was much older than Kakashi. He had an air of being even older than her mentor, Tsunade, but he looked young, like she did. Maybe they used the same jutsu? His long chestnut hair was pulled into a curly ponytail topped with two beautiful red pins. He had a large body, without a hint of unhealthy fat, though. His smile was sweet and lopsided, sitting on a face that she would have called 'placid'.

His companion seemed to be his exact opposite. She was short. Honestly though, next to the man, everyone would have accomplished that feat. The woman seemed stern. Her black hair was pulled into a severe twist held by a plain clasp. The indigo eyes were stunning, for all that they looked as sharp as kunai. She was beautiful under the icy demeanor, not even the glasses perched on her nose could hide that.

She mused on what the people were doing there. It wasn't unusual for Konoha to have rich merchants or influential families that needed escort to or from the village. The man looked like he was probably of the latter sort. Most merchants wouldn't dress like that. He was wearing a pink flowery kimono on top of the slightly more traditional Hakama. Any thought of tradition was thrown out the window, though, when you added in the straw hat, and the collar that wasn't even remotely pulled close. The woman looked like a secretary or personal assistant of some kind. Her kimono reminded Sakura of the woman wearing it. Black and plain, with a simple white obi. She was holding a sheaf of papers and a large book.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Tsunade pulling out a scroll, and calling Kakashi forward, "Kakashi, these two will be going on the mission we discussed a few days ago." Tsunade motioned at the man, "This is Captain Kyoraku, and his lieutenant Nanao Ise. They've got special abilities that, if what the liaison says is true, will help up to neutralize one of our deadliest foes." Kakashi looked the man over, and she could see the smile under the mask, he approved of something he saw there. "You are in charge of the mission, Kakashi, since they are not exactly from around here." Sakura frowned, what did she mean by that? "Once you have read the scroll, you will understand that after they've gotten a look at the mark, then they can call the shots. Take him out if it's feasible, he's too dangerous to us no matter what they think he is." At this, Tsunade turned toward the loudly dressed man, "They're one of my best teams, and have dealt with both high powered criminals and…oddities."

The man nodded, and cast a look at her team, "I think we'll get to know each other better on the road. Nanao-chan, anything to add?"

"Don't call me that."

"Right, I guess that's it then, Tsunade-sama. Thank you for your cooperation."

"You're dismissed, then. Good luck."

Sakura stood by the side, and let everyone else file out. Kakashi was the last one, and he touched her shoulder, "Let's get going, Sakura. Please tell Sai to pack, we'll meet again at the front gate in an hour." She nodded, and touched Sai's shoulder in turn, "Sai, we need to pack. Meet at the front gate in an hour."

"Right, Hag, I'll be there on time."

I raised my fist, but the man called Kyoraku turned with a smile, "Young man, you must be nice to the ladies," he paused, grabbing my fisted hand and straitening the fingers, "treat them sweetly." With that he drew his lips over my hand. Before he'd even finished, or the blush registered completely on my face, his lieutenant hit him in the shoulder with a fan.

"That's enough of that, Captain."

"So cold, Nanao-chan!"

Sai's eyes were practically falling out of his head. I could only guess what I looked like. Kakashi's giggles could be heard from the direction of his retreating back.

~.~

Our party left the gate just a little over an hour later. Kakashi had, of course, been late. Sometimes Sai wished his new captain could be on time a little more often. He let his eyes rove over the group, pausing on his pink-haired partner. Sakura seemed to have come to grips with the thought that Sasuke would rather kill her than kiss her. Not for the first time, he berated himself for telling her how Naruto felt. She must have known, but why didn't he tell her the whole truth?

He walked at the rear, just behind the hulking Captain Kyoraku. The man was a complete mystery to him. He could feel something around the man and the woman, but it didn't feel like a chakra signature usually felt. They felt different, much more _natural_ if he had to put a label on it. Sai decided to just keep his mind on walking, at first camp, Kakashi would go over the details of the mission. Slipping a small smile onto his lips, he tried not to think about the way Sakura was walking.

As dark started to fall, Kakashi signaled a halt to the hike. Captain Kyoraku had been an amusing traveling companion. The man spouted poetry at the drop of a kunai. He also carefully folded his kimono when it became evident that they were going to continue walking down dirt tracks. Sai wondered at him, especially once he noticed the man had the same abysmal luck with women he himself did.

While we busied ourselves setting up camp, Kyoraku dragged several broken logs over to the clearing. "Beautiful here in Fire Country, isn't it Nanao-chan?"

"If by beautiful you mean dirty and decidedly countrified," her clipped speech was quiet, "Then I shall have to agree, Captain."

"No one's here, Vice Captain. Call me Shunsui." His voice was also low.

She looked at him over her glasses, "Captain. Let's not go there." She opened the folder she'd been cradling, and pulled a pencil from her sleeve. "I have work."

Sai sat down and pulled a blank scroll from his pack. Dipping his brush in ink, he began to draw. He started as he always did lately, with a sweep of hair. In his mind, the hair was the color of spring roses, soft as flower petals, and just as sweet smelling. He almost didn't notice Kyoraku sit beside him.

"A man of art," he said as he looked at the drawing Sai had started, "I dabble in the arts as well. I am Shunsui, young man, and you are…?"

"Sai. Nice to meet you, Shunsui-sama."

"Why did you call that beautiful flower a hag earlier, son?"

"It's supposed to be a nickname."

"Ahh." He tipped his straw hat back on his head and snuck a look at Nanao, "She hated my name for her, too."

"I think she still does."

"No. She's been with me for a long time, Sai. I think she just likes to hit me."

Sai gave him a look, "I don't think Sakura _just_ likes to hit me."

"Maybe not, 'Hag' is a bit of a tough nickname for a pretty little thing like that. You should think of something that makes her feel good."

Sai looked down at the brush letting the ink soak the paper, "She loves someone else."

"Sounds like an excuse to me, Sai."

Sai looked at Sakura, watching her for a minute as she chatted with the other woman, "It is. She is too good for me, I can never be the one to make her shine brightly."

"Is that what you really think? Then you have lost already, and the battle has barely begun. She looks at you, you know?"

Sai's surprised look said it all.

"I didn't think you did. You know, Nanao-chan…I've known her since before it was ok for me to want to know her really well. Maybe you don't have that kind of history with little Sakura-chan over there, but you are both young. What would it hurt for you to tell her how you really feel about her?"

"I've placed her on a pedestal, Shunsui-sama. It's difficult reaching for the sun."

"Delicate flowers, our ladies are. Pedestals is where you want to keep them, but…" Shunsui stopped, considering, "You and I have the same problem, boy."

Sai opened his mouth to reply when Kakashi started to talk. Sai tried to listen, but for some reason, all he could think of was a beautiful flower, his little Sakura-chan.

**AN// **Jardinière is a display of flowers. This is my very first crossover. If you don't read/watch Bleach, I am so sorry. But, I wanted to have a little of everything, and I'm a little addicted to Bleach right now. Next word is Keloid, I actually have two of these, so you should be able to google it. LOL Anyway, as always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a comment!


	11. Keloid

Keloid

**Setting: 6 years from now. Akatsuki is no more, but the arms of war have a long reach. Konoha's defending it's borders against most of her neighbors. Sai has rejoined the ANBU Special Ops and Sakura is in place as a new Mobile Medical Corps team leader.**

**Sai's troop is the smallest, being a deep recon force. He and the other two members of his team are returning from Ame making the two day run home as fast as possible. Looking up, Sai is happy that the forest roof is keeping the worst of the wet off. Ame is a miserable place if you're not a fan of rain.**

"**We can camp here tonight," Sai's pack emitted a loud buzz and then a string of code words. He swung the pack down, and fetched the now quiet transmitter. "Med, you've reached Blue Rain group two four nine. We are secure for non-coded speech."**

"**Blue Rain, you sound familiar," the female voice on the other end sent, "I'm Harano-taicho of the first medical corps. Request position for meet."**

**Sai could only stare dumbly at the transmitter. He knew very well who was at the other end. Sakura. He hadn't seen her in a little under two years, since he'd gone to Amegakure. They'd parted on somewhat bad terms. **

_**Flashback…**_

"Sai, you'll have to assemble a team from the men who were Root with you."

Sai nodded, "If they're still here, they're loyal, you know that Naruto."

"I need to know what's really going on in Ame. It'll be a year long mission, but may turn into more if you're successful." Naruto's cerulean eyes glinted hard, "Their ambassador to the Leaf is a slime, and wouldn't know the truth if it came up and bit his ass. From the records, Root was founded for infiltration, and that's what I need now."

Plucking the scroll from the Hokage's desk, Sai unrolled it a little. "That's not going to be a problem. I've participated on this kind of mission before. We can be ready to leave as soon as documents are produced."

"Great, Sai," Naruto leaned back in his oversized leather chair, "What will you tell Sakura?"

"That I have a mission." Sai slumped in a chair facing the huge desk, "We're not seeing each other anymore anyway."

"On again, off again? You'd think she'd be just as tired of it all as you are. I thought you guys were doing well."

"You'd think. After Sasuke married," Sai's chest burned, "I thought she could finally put those commitment phobias behind her. I think it's time to just make it off, now. Maybe she would do better with someone else."

The two young men talked for a little while longer. Sai had been wanting to go for a while, and this was going to be an excellent opportunity. Sakura's fickleness was wearing thin, being away from her for a long time sounded just fine to him. He left the Hokage's tower to find her.

He found the pinkette at the academy. She'd been teaching emergency medical aid to the students getting ready to graduate. He watched her tuck a thick bang behind her ear as she corrected one of her students. He indulged himself in a little trip down memory lane. He recalled she used to have shortish cropped hair when they'd met. Now her hair hung to her back in a single fat braid. Her eyes were just as pretty as they'd always been, large and green, sparkling with determination. Always ready to overflow with happy tears or sad commiseration. She wore clothes like the retired Hokage, a red jacket over a belted black gi and mid-length black shinobi pants. She had a holster strapped to her leg like she always did. She was smiling. He enjoyed it while he could. She wouldn't be in just a few more minutes.

Sai stood just outside the door, where he was sure she could sense him, but without bothering the students. He pulled the scroll from his pouch, and read it while he waited. Before he'd even read half of the small scroll, he heard Sakura dismiss the class with the admonition that they shouldn't try anything she was teaching them just yet.

He rolled the scroll, and put it away. "Sakura, if you have a minute?"

"What? I thought you'd said it all a few days ago."

Sai took a deep breath, he could be the bigger man here, "For the last time, I am sorry." He watched her shake her head wearily, "Naruto is sending me on a long term mission. I'll be gone for awhile."

She looked up, "Gone? How long? Where?"

"Yeah. I'm being sent to Amegakure with a small team. We're going for a year, possibly longer."

"A year?" Sakura's cheeks flushed, "You need to go for a YEAR?"

"You're angry."

"Yeah. Now who's running away?"

"No one. At least, not I. It's orders, Sakura. It has nothing to do with you. I wanted to tell you. I guess I shouldn't have worried that you might still care."

"Just go, Sai." Her voice was soft. "I won't wait for you."

It shocked him. _Did she think I was asking her to wait? _She already had no qualms not waiting, even when they were living together. He didn't even answer her back.

…_**end flashback**_

Sai turned the transmitter on, "If you've got the same map as I do, we're in sector T-21. Near the village of Minoshirokin. Maybe two clicks west."

The transmitter was silent for a few moments, "Map style R-378? We have that village in sector T-21. We're a few hours away. Go ahead and set up a camp. Get as close as you can to the stream I see here, please." the buzz died before the voice started again, "Blue Rain, you do sound familiar, who are you?"

He didn't want to do this. She'd see him soon enough, but he couldn't lie, "It's Sai, Sakura."

He didn't count on her replying right away. She'd see him soon enough, with the rough scarring around his neck that made his voice different. The scar that ran down his cheek, leaving a bumpy streak of pale pink marring his face. "Are you sick, Sai? You don't sound right. Could be the transmitter."

"I'll see you in a few hours, Sakura. Sai out." He carefully rolled the map before handing it back to the man who'd been carrying it. "You heard the Medical Captain. Spread out, let's find the stream, and set up camp."

He pointed left and right for his men, and pulled a clean scroll from his bulging bag. His paintbrush and inks were next. He make a quick bird and called it to life. Stepping up, he searched from the sky. It didn't take long for him to find the ribbon of water. Activating the private channel on his neck communicator, "Gin, you're heading right to it. Correct course two points clockwise. I'll find Daisuke and bring him."

Gin's voice sounded in the affirmative. Daisuke responded that he'd wait for pick up. Sai was glad he hadn't had any problems with his team. Even after he was captured and jailed, he'd had their trust. That was where he got his scars. The guards aren't nice to people they suspect are selling secrets to the enemy. Sai was just glad they had nothing more than hearsay to keep him jailed. He'd been happy to get out alive. With those cheery thoughts he picked up his team mate and flew back to the clearing by the stream.

**xxooxx**

Sai. He was running through her brain like hot irons. Of the ten medical teams, why'd it have to be hers that found them? She motioned to her team, and they ran though the tree branches. She let her mind drift to Sai.

He'd been so sad looking last time she'd seen him. She knew it had been her fault, that time and all the ones before. Why had she said what she had? Embarrassment colored her cheeks. The last time someone she cared about walked away for such a long time, she'd waited. Even after that person came back, she'd waited.

When Sai asked her out the first time, she'd gone to cause Sasuke jealousy. It hadn't worked. Sai had been a nice diversion for a time. When Sasuke married Hinata, everyone had been shocked. She took Naruto to the wedding, but he'd gotten drunk, and Sai took her home. Sai was there for her to cry on, and she did. He never once asked for more than she was willing to give.

They began to date after that. She was loved by Sai, but to her, it had been surreal. Kisses stolen on dark streets. Holding hands in the market, giggling over dinner. She'd always imagined that this was what love was all about. Why couldn't she love him back then?

They broke up a few times, only for her to come back to his waiting arms. He wasn't the baka who couldn't say the right thing to save his life. He was good looking, smart, a great shinobi, and a loving boyfriend. They made love for the first time after a mission. Color rose again to her face, but it was a rush of heat instead of embarrassment. It was a first for both of them, and she'd been happy then.

When he asked her to move in, she'd taken two months to 'think about it'. She broke up with him for part of that time, and when she realized that he was waiting still, she agreed. But still, her heart was broken. She wanted to love Sai, she really did. He was thoughtful and patient, not at all like the boy she'd loved with all her heart.

With a grimace, Sakura remembered him coming to tell her he was going away for a long time. _'I won't wait.' What the hell is my problem? _He'd walked away without a word, and worse still she knew she deserved that and more. She'd thought she was strong, but he showed her without even trying that she was weak and foolish. How she'd lay awake at night, face buried in his pillow, whipping her soul for letting him go like that.

It turns out that the absence of his warm arms around her, his soft lips on her neck, his soft snores at night, the way he put jelly on scrambled eggs…a million other things, made her realize that she did in fact love Sai. Her love scared her the night it hit like a tidal wave.

It had been just six weeks after he'd left. She'd cried that night. His pillow didn't smell like him anymore. Their apartment was littered with just her discarded clothes, medical texts and broken equipment. She liked his litter better. Brushes stained with ink or paint, half finished sketches and canvases covered in joyful color, cups of tea forgotten on every available surface. A tear ran down her cheek, and she blinked hard to clear her vision. It would suck to be caught in an ambush because she couldn't keep her mind on task.

_**Sakura's flashback…**_

Sai's arms snaked around her neck, and he drew her close for a kiss. She'd responded eagerly, they'd learned how to kiss together, and their kisses scalded her senses. "Sakura," he leaned back and cupped her cheeks, "I love you so much."

"Sai…" she breathed out.

He smiled then, it was sweet and light, just like everything he did, "Will you marry me?"

Sakura jerked back, breaking the connection of his hands to her face, "I.."

Sai's eyes slid to his lap. She stood, and took a few steps, "Sai, I…love…" she gulped, "I have to…thi.."

"Think about it? You still need to think about if you love me?" The hurt was clear in his voice. "You can't even say you love me, can you?" Sai stood and pulled his shirt straight.

"I guess I can't." Sakura's mind went to a place she knew well, cold mode, "I need to go, Sai. Don't wait up."

"You're running away again. Please stay, I do love you, I can wait for you, Sakura."

She slammed the door. Slumping against the wall, she heard him slam a door inside. _She was running, she just wish she knew why._

…_**end flashback **_

Signaling for a halt, she paused on the branch, and waited for the rest of the team. When it was all quiet once more, she listened hard for the stream they were supposed to be near. Hearing it, she angled off, and resumed the journey. She'd see him soon enough. It was with a light heart and a smile on her lips that she went to meet the man she loved.

It took just over an hour to spot the small party. Sakura dropped out of the tree, and the team followed her lead. "First priority, check for wounds and infections. Next help with camp chores, they've been gone for a long time, let's welcome them home." Three voices answered in the affirmative as they pushed aside vegetation. They knew their jobs well, after all, she was the captain in charge of training all the teams.

She felt Sai's Chakra signature as her team drew close. It felt good, like it was calling her home. She hoped Sai would be able to forgive her. Shaking her head at the loss of focus, she called out, "Blue Water Team, welcome back to Konoha!"

Three heads swiveled toward her with three different looks. The youngest looking of the men had a wide smile. Probably due to the fact that her whole team were medical kunoichi. The oldest frowned and raised a hand in greeting. Sai simply stared with a blank face. How long had it been since she'd seen 'blank face'? It made her sad, but she was determined to talk to the man she loved.

Turning to her second in command, "Ayame-chan, you get the sour puss. Riisa, please take mister smiles a lot. I'll deal with Sai. Keiko, if you could go and fill as many canteens as you can find, and get some real dinner cooking? We'll be staying here tonight." They all dipped their heads, "Hai, Taicho." and scattered. She watched Sai as he stood, "Sai." Then she _saw_ him. His neck had been cruelly cut in the not to distant past. And the scar under his eye! Her stomach dropped.

"Sakura."

No wonder his voice sounded different. It hadn't been sickness or the transmitter, he'd gotten his voice damaged. "Oh, Sai! What happened?" Her fingers reached forward before he caught them in his own. "I…I need to run a med scan, Sai."

"I'm fine. This happened a few months ago. Gin-san has a boil he refuses to lance, though."

"I'm not here to lance his boils," Sakura hissed as her fingers twitched in his grip, "Besides, Ayame-chan is qualified to do that. I want to see to your medical care."

He released her hands, and sank back down to the log he had been warming, "I guess I can't stop you Sakura."

"No. You can't" she meant it to sound teasing, but she was shaking with confusion and the tip of anger, "Just hold still Sai." Her hands lit with her soft green chakra, and his body relaxed a fraction when she touched him. He was healthy, except for the scars and some old internal damage. Unnecessarily, she stroked her fingers along the scar on his neck. He shivered at her touch, and tensed again. Moving her hands to his face, she gently cupped his face with one hand and touched the scar with the other, "It's rough. Are those from stitches? Where have you been where you couldn't go to a medic-nin for help?"

"Classified," he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, Sai. I wish I could have been there for you."

"Me too," his voice was tired. Like he'd said the very same thing a hundred times, and his mouth was sick of making the motions for it. She knew what he meant, and she agreed with him.

"You want to do this out here?" she pulled her hands away from his face. Placing them on his shoulders instead.

He looked confused, "Do what?"

Using her grip on his shoulders, she pulled herself closer, "This," she whispered against his ear before pressing her kiss to the tip. She moved her mouth lower to his cheekbone, "and this." She could feel everyone staring at her, but she didn't care. In a way, she'd needed to make this as public as possible. Moving her eyes directly in front of his closed orbs, "I love you, Sai. I'm sorry I couldn't figure it out sooner." and his arms wrapped her tightly, and he crushed his mouth to hers.

Leaning back for breath, Sai looked deeply into her eyes, "Reminds me of the first time."

"Let's not make it the last."

Sai nodded, "We already set up our tents."

"That reminds me of another first time." Sakura giggled, "I love you so much, Sai, if you were inclined to ask me, I think I know what to say this time."

AN/ Hehehehe Kissing! And references to the beast with two backs! *sweat drop* Next word should be lutose. Thanks again for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	12. Lutose

Lutose

**It was a beautiful summer day in the Leaf Village. When Sakura's mother had pushed her outside claiming that she needed some sun, she had wanted to go to the river. She slung her towel over her shoulder and ran down to Ino's house. Ino's mother shoved a towel into Ino's arms, and sent them back out into the sun.**

"**What are we doing again?" Ino wasn't really used to doing the things Sakura wanted to do.**

"**I wanted to go down to the river. It's so hot!" Sakura's smile showed her newly missing front tooth.**

**Ino frowned, "The older girls always kick us out of the best swimming holes. Can't we just go to the pool?"**

"**The pool? No way. I found a place where the river goes behind these old buildings. No one is ever there, and the river makes a really nice place to play there. It's not deep, and the water is perfect!"**

"**Ok." Ino hadn't wanted to go to the river, it was always so muddy! The pool was nice and clean, and had a cute lifeguard.**

**Sakura laughed as they ran though the town to her secret spot. She certainly didn't mind mud as much as she minded the bigger girls being mean to her. "It's just over this way, Ino, come on."**

**As they neared the river bend, she noticed there were two kids there already. One looked to be their age, the other, slightly older. Sakura slowed to a walk as she studied them. Boys could be a bother, always throwing worms or just being jerks. But these looked quiet. They were just playing in the mud.**

"**Hi." she started, as they looked up in surprise. "I'm Sakura, and this is my friend Ino, can we play here, too?"**

"**Sure," the younger one said, "I'm Sai, and this is my brother." The older boy stuck a feather in his mud pie, and gave them a wave.**

"**Sakura! Don't go down there, it's all muddy!" Ino's piping little voice called out.**

"**I'll be fine!" little Sakura pushed her sleeves up, and ran down to the riverbank. **

**Ino stopped short, "I don't wanna play in the mud! I'm going home." She turned around and waited for Sakura to follow.**

"**Ok, Ino, see ya later!" Sakura squatted by the boys, digging her hands into the gloppy river mud. She played and splashed away the afternoon. The boys were subdued, but she didn't mind. Maybe they'd be in her class when she went to the Academy in the fall. Sakura was sure she'd like that very much.**

**Sai never saw the girl again. He couldn't even remember her name. When the keepers had found them, they'd been punished for trying to run away. Sai's big brother had explained that they just wanted to swim, but no one ever listened. **

**It wasn't until nine years later that he would see her again. He wished he knew why he felt so fascinated with this aggravating girl, and why he was reminded of mud-pies when he met her.**

**AN/ Sorry for the wait for the update. ****J Lutose means to be covered in mud or clay. I thought it would be cute to introduce them as kids. I heart me some chibis! M is next, and the word is metopic. Thanks for reading, and your reviews are appreciated!**


	13. Metopic

**Metopic**

Standing in front of her mirror, Sakura brushed her hair back behind her ears. It was times like this when she felt the most insecure. Ever since she was small, the other kids teased her. Not about her pink hair, as unusual as that was. Not about the fact that her parents weren't shinobi. Although it was not unheard of to have civilian parents, most children had at least one parent or relative who was a nin of some kind. Her whole family were civilian.

To her horror, they teased about something she could not in a million years change. Sure, she could disguise it behind her hair. She could even use jutsu to hide it. But, she couldn't then, and even her best friend had remarked on it. Billboard Brow. Ino had only been teasing. She knew what the other girls said, and she had only meant it to keep things light.

Then, as they grew older, Ino was not teasing. Sakura had the great fortune to be teamed with the hottest, most talented guy in their class, Uchiha Sasuke. They'd grown their hair out for even the rumor that he'd said he'd liked long hair. They were now rivals. Sakura knew she had the upper hand, since she'd get to spend time with the boy, but, there was always one thing wrong. Her forehead was huge.

When she and Ino fought during the first Chunin exam, they'd fought using their harsh nicknames, Ino-pig and Billboard Brow. Sakura was sure nothing would ever change between them. Then, Sasuke left. He left not only her and Ino, but the entire village. Things changed. Ino and Sakura hesitantly became friends again, but the nick names stayed to haunt her.

Years later, Sakura was well on her way to becoming the beauty her youth promised. Her apprenticeship with the new Hokage had done wonders to shape her, both mentally and physically into a girl with more in her head than pink colored dreams of Sasuke and more on her body than what adolescence could put there. Unfortunately, to Sakura, the situation with her forehead was not changed. She cut her hair into bangs, and tried not to dwell.

One fateful day, she had been put back on a full sized team. Naruto, her friend and personal curse, was still there. Kakashi was gone, for now, and replaced with the oddly stoic Yamato. And her love, Sasuke, was replaced with someone so frightfully different, she didn't know what to think. Sai. He was the most aggravating individual she'd ever met, and that's saying something.

Their first mission was a disaster. From top to bottom, nothing went well. Naruto went Kyubi. Sai turned (momentary) traitor. And Yamato lost his composure. Sakura promised to kill Sai, and made a scene of monumental stupidity to the boy she loved. But, that has nothing to do with her forehead. That came later.

It seemed that their first mission wasn't a total failure. Sai had come out of it with something like a revelation. In itself, that was amazing. He had made _friends_. Sort-of. Naruto and Sakura went out of their way to help him become part of their team, part of the village. Sai was, for the first time in a very long time, content with his life. He tried to learn all the things he'd need to work on a team. Then, he tried to learn all the things he'd need to know to be part of their lives.

This is when he first heard the nickname. Sakura was horrified. She didn't care much about Sai at the time, bit still! If the inappropriate boy hadn't picked up on it, she wasn't going to go about making sure he noticed. But, it seemed Sai found more than that to be unimpressed with. Her nickname was Hag. Even an uppercut that cracked the pavement behind him hadn't been enough to stop that. She returned to her room, and looked at herself in the mirror, crying her misfortunes to the reflective surface.

No, today was different. She would not cry. She would comb her hair neatly, and she would hide her disfigurement. She would meet with Naruto and Sai, and she would be the ideal of feminine beauty.

Nothing ever seems to go Sakura's way. When she got to the new restaurant, a small crowd of her fellow nin and friends were already there. Ino noticed her arrival, "Billboard brow! About time you showed, everyone else is here." She grabbed her hands, and dragged her to the doorway.

"Ino-pig! Let go. I can walk." She sighed, and sat on the bench across from her rival, and between Sai and Naruto. She had long ago gotten used to this arrangement. Naruto, because of his long-time crush demanded to sit next to her. Sai, because of his unending need to be impossible sat on the other side. She internally sighed, and let it go. It wasn't as if she wanted to sit anywhere else, anyway.

The meal went as meals between friends do. They all had fun, got a lot of gossip in, and ate heartily. Her friends had all grown so much, both in terms of how all children grow, and responsibility, and they eventually drifted out to take care of various pursuits. In time, only team Kakashi sat at the long benches.

"We'd better get going, too." Sakura poked Naruto in the side, and he slid to the end of the bench, with Sai and herself following.

"You guys wanna train?" Naruto was picking his teeth with a spare senbon.

I gave him a glance, "Sorry, I have to go and get replacement kunai after that last fight. I only have three left. See you tomorrow for the mission, right?"

"Yeah, sure, have fun, Sakura. Come on, Sai, I've got this killer new…"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I've got plans. I'll see you tomorrow." Sai hefted his shoulder bag, and followed Sakura out to the market.

Sakura turned to give Naruto and Sai a wave, when she noticed the pale boy following behind her. "Sai. Are you following me?"

"Not precisely. I need to order more of the ink I use for my ninjitsu. But, if you don't mind, I have a question."

Sakura smiled. She thought if she hadn't gone into medicine, she'd have liked to teach at the academy. "Go ahead."

"Why does Ino-chan call you billboard brow?"

Sakura visibly wilted, "Isn't it _obvious_?" She touched her forehead lightly, "She's been making fun of it ever since we were little."

Sai watched her fingers touch her face, and he smiled. Sakura couldn't know, but it was a smile of appreciation. "No. As an artist, and a ninja, I am a trained observer. I also know anatomy. It's not oversized."

"What?" Sakura looked amazed, as she turned to stare at her teammate.

Sai ducked his head a little, "I would never lie to you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "Sai, that was almost nice."

That night, Sakura pushed her hair behind her ears. A smile lit her face, as she'd received an almost compliment on her forehead. Maybe she'd finally grown into it, as her mother always said she would.

AN/ Metopic means: of, or pertaining to the forehead. I hope you liked this, it was a gentle little story about friendship. Nervure is the next word. Sorry for the long wait, I've been feverishly working on a different story. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	14. Nervure

**AN/** I saw this idea on another fanfic. I'm going to disassemble Naruto Manga chapters 455 - 458 Where Sai tells Sakura that Naruto loves her. This will be told from Sai's stand point. I can hear your wheels turning, 'But, SaixSaku isn't canon!' You're right, they're not, but when I interpret Sai's motives, anything can happen. I will be using dialogue from the manga for the talking, but the introspective will be mostly my own. I, of course, do not own _anything_ except a '98 Saturn.

**Nervure**

I watched the woman beat Naruto to a pulp for information. As I consider myself an elite ninja, hiding behind a tree and watching a person I consider to be a friend get the crap beat out of him doesn't bother me as much as you'd expect. That's not here or there, I need to help the moron. Racing out from my hiding place, I manage to stop her fist from connecting with the bloodied Naruto.

"Woah!" She screeches when her fist meets my hand.

Naruto stirs, "Huh?"

"What the hell?" she spits at me. "Don't interfere. This is what he wants."

I narrowed my eyes, Naruto is so messed up right now, even I can see it. There's no way that this is what he wants. "I don't think so."

"Sai..." he voice is hoarse I can hear the blood in his mouth, "Stay out of this."

My eyes would have rolled if I could afford to let them leave the seething bitch in front of me, "Naruto, there's no reason for you to get beat up for Sasuke's sake."

The blonde sagged, "Shut up...It's," he coughed, "my decision."

He spoke about Sasuke's so called friendship, but I'd seen evidence of it for myself. That arrogant human trash doesn't have friends. "Sasuke..." I tried again to tell him, "Has done nothing but hurt you." And Sakura, but I don't think now is the time for me to bring up that. "If it were me..."

She drew back her fist again, "Fine, if you're gonna interfere, I'll just hit you too!"

Hit me? She wishes, I'm getting good at avoiding fists, having Sakura as a teammate will do that for a person. With a smirk, I sidestepped, letting her fist whistle harmlessly past. Her team mate stopped her, and they spoke while I tried to help Naruto, "Naruto.."

"I want to talk to the Raikage."

"Naruto!" I should have pointed out he was too ugly to talk to anyone, let alone a kage.

I saw her for the first time, a gorgeous woman with short blond hair swaying by her ears, turned to us, "We don't know anything about you. I can't let you meet the Raikage now when we won't have a full guard."

Naruto slumped again in my grip. We watched them walk out of the village. "Sai..."

"What?"

"Take me to Kakashi and Yamato." Fantastic. That was the plan all along, so I hoisted him, and we followed the other nin to the gates. We took our time getting back to the medical camp. In his current state, Naruto was beyond moving quickly, and it gave me time to think. There must be a way to save Naruto from Sasuke. I may be the boy without emotion, although I don't consider myself that way anymore, but even I can see that this bond is tearing the Kyubi container apart. Never mind what it's doing to Sakura. I only want to keep them safe, especially with Danzo in charge. I do not trust the man anymore, but my loyalty is branded on my tongue. I will help them. Any way I can.

Getting Naruto into the tent I share with Kakashi and Yamato is easy. No one cares much for me anymore. I know they consider me somewhat of a traitor. Or maybe they think me lucky for being able to move past being Danzo's lap dog. Either way, most of the Root ANBU avert their eyes when they see me coming with the gore soaked boy. Settling Naruto on the cot, I pulled the first aid kit from the chest stuffed into the tent. Kakashi and Yamato came in as I was wrapping Naruto in yards of white linen. "Maybe Sakura should take a look at you."

He swung his head in the negative, "I don't want to have to explain this." he smirked, "Besides, I heal quickly, so it's ok." His brow drew together, "Hn. Sai, I'm sorry." I was surprised, "Thanks."

I gave him a smile, a warm one by my standards, "No problem."

I sat back on the floor as Kakashi talked to Naruto, "They really did a number on you."

While I finished using all the bandages in the chest, I couldn't help thinking back to the last conversation I had with Kakashi.

*flashback*

_The man stood there, a purposely lazy slump to his shoulders, "I see," His visible eye roamed my face, "So that's what happened."_

_I had to ask. Naruto and Sakura would say no more than, 'he our friend', but maybe Kakashi could help me understand. "Kakashi?"_

_"Hmm?" he shifted his weight to the other foot._

_"Is the bond Naruto and Sakura have with Sasuke really that important?" My eyes must have been wide. I felt like I was treading on ground sewn with land mines. "Even when it causes so much pain? Why do they still care?"_

_Kakashi's eye abruptly became sharp, as it lanced my own, "Sai, You're supposed to watch Naruto, right?" I tried to say something that wouldn't result in my curse seizing me. "It's ok, I know. But helping Naruto isn't part of your job, is it?" I knew he was right, I was not supposed to care about any of my teammates. "I think you know why," Kakashi leaned forward, "Sai." I did know. My soul, what there is of it, was burning in shame. My job is not to help Naruto. My job doesn't include fantasizing about a certain pink haired kunoichi. My job is keep the fool from killing himself, and to keep him in the village on the Hokage's order. I lowered my eyes, but the man had already left._

*end flashback*

"Ow!" I was so lost in thought, I had hurt Naruto by accident.

"S-sorry." Kakashi started asking questions, and Naruto answered. I paid just enough attention so that I could answer should they ask me anything, but I was lost in my thoughts again. I was jerked out of reflection momentarily by Naruto's revelation that the fourth hokage had spoken to him. Even further when Kakashi addressed me. "Yes?"

Kakashi's masked visage turned toward me, "You tell the Hokage."

At first I was confused. The hokage is...he wants me to report to Danzo? "Oh...Ok." Then I received another shock. The fourth was Naruto's father? I stood with shaking limbs. That was insane. It fit Naruto to a tee.

Kakashi and I walked to a clearing outside the tent grounds. "When you report to the Hokage, don't tell him Naruto's gone. Tell him he hasn't made a move."

I sat before my scroll, why was Kakashi doing this to me? I know I'm not his student. I know I'm the poison snake in their midst, but I'm on their side!

"You..." I took a deep breath, "Still don't trust me." It was a statement.

"Danzo sent you to spy on Naruto." His was not a question either, and I turned my face away in shame. "But you're also a member of team seven." If he'd hit me with a hammer I couldn't be more shocked. Kakashi's eye crinkled in silent laughter, "I have faith in you." I was floored again by his simple words. Coupled with Naruto and Sakura's repeated demonstrations of personal loyalty, I couldn't help but let a grin decorate my face. "See ya." He left in a buzz of displaced space. I knelt in that forest clearing and smiled like a maniac as I composed my note to Danzo. Curiously, I wasn't feeling much better. I sat on an exposed root, and my mind wandered again. Sakura and Naruto. It's kind of a theme today.

*flashback*

_Sakura turned to face Naruto and I, "I've got something to do, so I'll go on ahead." She smiled at us, her green eyes catching the light, "You guys report to Kakashi!" Swinging around she gave us a half-hearted wave, and marched down the street. _

_"Yeah! We will!" Naruto shouted after her retreating back. We stood motionless, the both of us watching the girl walk away from us again._

_"Ah." I stole a look at Naruto. Smiling again. "Naruto?"_

_"Hmm?" he put his hands on his hips, but his eyes never left the last place Sakura had been._

_I don't know why I wanted to ask. "You like Sakura don't you?" A part of me curled up. I already knew the answer. _

_"Wha?" He most certainly did like her._

_"I read it in a book," I turned to look in his astounded face. I only hoped my own quiet desperation wasn't showing. "People always smile around people they like. And you're always smiling at her." With a small frown, I added, "Did you tell her how you feel?" _Please say no_. "Well?"_

_He paused, his face going hard, "Hmph. How can I? I can't even keep my promises." I knew what he was talking about. Our first mission had been all about schooling Sai on Sasuke. _

*end flashback*

His words from earlier came back to me, "Sai, Stay out of this." I didn't listen then, and I wasn't going to listen now. I can't just sit here and do nothing, Naruto. Not with her happiness on the line. With a resolute look, I walked back to the tent city, and located Sakura. Her chakra signature is as familiar to me now as my own. I saw her, kneeling with Shizune and the unconscious godaime. "Excuse me."

She looked up, confusion writ large in her eyes, "Sai?"

"Sakura..." someone should have told me this was going to hurt. "I need to talk to you."

She stood, "Do you have news, Sai?"

"Not the kind you want to hear, I think." I proceeded to tell her of the altercation between the Mist Nin and Naruto.

"He what?" Her voice was rising.

I stood as still as I could, "Yeah," I released a breath, "He was protecting Sasuke." Damned fool. "She beat him up, but he still didn't sell him out. and he told me not to tell you because he didn't want to worry you."

I watched her eyes fill with tears, "Naruto."

"He went to ask the Raikage to forgive Sasuke." I paused to push my hair off my forehead, "It's probably useless, though."

Shizune dragged her eyes away from Tsunade, "Why would he do that? Isn't Kakashi with him?"

This is my problem, _I don't really trust anyone either, Shizune-san_, "Kakashi has faith in Naruto. I think he wanted to give him a chance even if it's useless."

Shizune turned back to Tsunade's prone form, as I turned my focus back to Sakura, "I only became part of your team recently when I replaced Sasuke." A colossal mistake on Danzo's part, "So I don't really know everything that's going on." Hard. This shouldn't be so hard! "I don't really understand people, either." Understatement. I only want to understand these people. "And I don't know what promises he's made to you." But, I did. _It's not as if you've hidden yourselves from me_. _You've spoken of it enough_. "But" I looked into her wide eyes, "Even I can tell that he really loves you!"

Her eyes filled with unshed tears, and my heart thumped. I was taught the mission before the team. I was taught that I have no choices. I wish now that I could have remained in that dark, restrictive space of orders and tight reins. Then, my heart wouldn't be trying to kill me right now. I have realized something about myself, now. I am a creature of habit. The habit of sacrificing myself.

I press on as Sakura cries, "Naruto's been shouldering that promise for a long time. I think he means to shoulder it for the rest of his life." My eyes narrow. I want to think that it's to drive my point home, but it's to keep the unfamiliar stinging sensation buried. "I don't know what you said to him, But it's just like what's been done to me. It feels like a curse." How am I still talking? My mind is numb with pain, and my stomach hurts, causing this beautiful girl to cry. "Sasuke causes Naruto pain." I exchanged a few breaths, "But I think you do too!"

Her tears rip me up. I can't believe I am sacrificing myself again. If this is a shinobi's life, why can't I just be a boy? A boy who loves a girl, and who has a friend who loves her too.

* * *

**AN/ **Nervure are the veins in a leaf. I wanted to show that there's always more going on besides what we see or hear. How often do you think of the veins in a leaf? But, without them, the leaf would not be a leaf. Sai is complex, like a leaf. Next word is: ophidian. Oh, you know, I liked the fanfic I took the inspiration from. Don't flame, you don't like this installment, just wait for my next one. :) Thanks to my readers, and I hope I've not disappointed anyone!


	15. Ophidian

**Ophidian**

"All right, sensei, but what are we doing out here?" Sakura was mildly upset.

"There's no one here anymore, Kakashi, they all left a long time ago." Naruto was barely containing his mounting boredom.

Kakashi adjusted his face mask, "And, you, Sai? Any complaints?"

"No sir." Sai stood nearly mute, watching his companions. He knew the same as them, which was only that they were here as reconnaissance. He'd done more on less information, so these kinds of assignments didn't bother him.

He was glad to have made it through the war with his friends intact. This was the first mission since the war had ended several months ago. Konoha had not fared well, having been on the front lines. Not only fighting Madera, but Sasuke's madness. He supposed that was why they were standing on the edge of the land designated as the Village Hidden in the Sound. The launching point for Sasuke Uchiha's demented attacks.

The man himself had been captured in battle. He'd not been prepared for Naruto's mastery of the beast within. Sai himself had been stunned to see Naruto use the Kyubi like a skill honed by many years of practice. He'd only been gone for a matter of weeks. The whole village now expected Naruto to become the Rokudaime when Tsunade got tired of the job.

"Great, Sai. See kids? This is why you aren't Jonin yet. Now, Naruto, you're with me. Sai, Sakura, take the West side of the village and work towards us. Check all structures no matter how insignificant they may seem. Sasuke's army had come from somewhere, and Tsunade-sama wants it found yesterday." He reached into his pack and pulled out four neck transmitters. Handing them out, he continued, "Report anything suspicious. Wait for backup."

Sai snapped his transmitter around his neck, thumbing on and off it to make sure it worked as he stepped slightly away from the group. Sakura did the same, and they walked down into the village proper. They checked every home, outhouse, barn, and run-down shack they came across. Sai had even insisted on looking in an obvious chicken coop to Sakura's vast amusement.

"You never know," he had said, backing out, fluffy brown and white feathers in his hair.

Sai pushed his fingers though the black locks, as Sakura watched.

"It looked spooky, Sai, I'm glad you could check it out for me."

Sai glanced at her over his shoulder, "Sakura, let's not fight, okay."

"Can we fight tomorrow?" Sakura tromped behind him like an angry bear.

Sai shook his head, "Will it make you feel better to fight with me, Sakura?"

"I don't know, Sai." Her voice was low and he strained to listen, "Why did you do it?"

Sai groaned under his breath, "Sasuke is insane. When he came after you, I had to protect you."

"And I cannot protect myself? Sasuke is my friend, and I know exactly how dangerous he is, even with the chakra bindings. You overstepped, Sai."

He feels as if he will never understand women as long as he lives. "I love you, Sakura. I was afraid for your safety. You only seem to want to throw your life away when it comes to Sasuke." He'd confessed his own feelings toward the girl when Naruto came home. She'd been surprised, but they had been together for months now. It was a rocky relationship at times, but it'd gotten downright volatile when Sasuke had been allowed visitors.

Sakura put fists on her hips and leaned back slightly, "I know, Sai." she scrunched her nose, "And Sasuke has nothing to do with this."

Sai was surprised to say the least. He strode off toward the next house on the search grid and silently fumed. Sasuke has _everything_ to do with this. All their fights were about him, now. They used to fight about cute stuff. "I said I love you."

"And I said 'I know.'" She followed after him, "I was talking about Sasuke."

This is how it was going to end, isn't it? In some backwater village, in the middle of a boring mission, arguing about a man who she had claimed meant nothing to her less than three weeks ago. "Right, I suppose we weren't talking about us. Never mind then." Sai pointed up at the two story home they were heading to, "In that case, let's get on with the mission. Do you mind searching the top, and I'll do the ground floor and basement."

She rolled her eyes, "No problem, sempai." She knew he hated being called that. With a malicious smile she watched him stiffen, then continue to walk like nothing had happened.

They approached the door, and Sai kicked it open in one hard push. He watched her ascend the stairs, her toned legs taking the stairs two or three at a time. With a sigh, Sai turned and checked the living areas. Worn furniture, obviously hand-crafted rugs, and dusty knick-knacks dotted the room. It looked like all the other dwellings. Sai figured that Orochimaru and Sasuke had either not cared one way or another about the people who lived here, or they were just xenophobic. There were hardly any electric appliances. He'd seen just one radio in all the places they'd searched so far. It was odd. He'd never seen this level of poverty inside a ninja village.

This hadn't been commented on by Kakashi, and he'd figured the man would have been seeing the same on the east side of town, so he kept the silence. He heard the banging of doors and scraping above him, and assumed Sakura was doing her job. The kitchen was just as devoid of luxury as the others had been. Bare cupboards with a few broken dishes and rusted out pots decorating the counters. He again scuffed the rugs out of the way, looking for trap doors - any kind of trap at all, really. Finding nothing of note, though, he moved through the arch that led to what looked like a pantry. A pantry with a wall half-slid away, and a blindingly dark area behind. He thumbed his radio.

"Kakashi, I've found something."

"This is Kakashi. What's your position?"

Sai pulled the grid marked map from his breast pocket, "B-7. It's a two story home, blue painted gutters."

"Naruto and I are on our way. Sai, wait 'till we get there to search. Five minutes."

Sai turned toward the steps he heard behind him, "You caught that?"

"Yeah. I wonder what's down there." Sakura swiped a cobweb off her arm sheaths.

"Find anything worth reporting?"

"Not really." she rocked on her heels, "Are we breaking up, Sai?"

Sai stared down at his own feet, "Am I always going to be second to Sasuke?"

She joined him in the pantry, filling the small space with all the things Sai thought of as _her. _The way she looks, her unique scent that always reminded him of home, although he'd never had one before her. Her smooth skin, the way her pink hair ended in jagged points along her cheekbones, her soft lips that heated him all the way to the core. "Do you really believe that?"

He chanced a look into her vivacious green eyes, "You don't? Every time we talk, we talk about _him_. Every time I want to see you, you only have eyes for _him_."

"He was my first love, Sai. I will always have a special place in my heart for…him. But, I…"

"Can you say it, Sakura?" After three months, he'd hoped she'd say it back. 'I love you.' He said it. Every kiss, every lingering hug, every time he'd wished she'd ask him up to her apartment. "I love you, Sakura."

She didn't have far to go to capture his lips with her own, her hands going to cup his cheeks while he stood motionless. He spoke into the kiss, "It's not going to work, Sakura."

"I know, damn it, Sai!" She collapsed, and he pulled her close to his body, "You weren't there the last time I said 'I love you'."

"I want to be there for it." He raised his hand, and pushed the partially gloved digits though her silky tresses.

She trembled, "Right now?"

He lay his lips on her temple, and pulled away to look into her eyes again, "Now or never, Sakura."

She opened her mouth, "Sai. I. Love. You."

Sai smiled, but then turned his head instead of giving her the kiss she thought she deserved. "Naruto, Kakashi. A little privacy if you please?"

* * *

AN/ Aww, these two are so flaming' cute! I think we all know Kakashi is a voyeur. LOL I had this whole idea of having her get scared of a snake down in the basement, but I like this tender moment a lot better. Ophidian means snake. Orochimaru and Sasuke were mentioned, so maybe it's a little appropriate? Next word is peregrination. I hope you enjoyed this, please feel free to drop me a review, and thank you for reading!


	16. Peregrination

**Peregrination**

Marching. Someone once said, 'An army marches on it's stomach.' If that is true, they would not be marching for much longer. Kakashi adjusted his mask for the hundredth time today. Soon, he was going to toss it in a pot of water along with his forehead protector, and see if he could eat them. Maybe the scouting party would be lucky.

He allowed his visible eye to roam across the faces of the villagers marching with them. Women and children along with oldsters made up the bulk of the group. The very pregnant Yuhi was by his side, hands resting on her pregnant belly.

"How're you holding up?"

She sighed, "Better than some, worse than others. I could use a good meal, Kakashi."

He rubbed his neck, looking down on her extended abdomen, "We all could, we're in the deepest parts of the forest separating Sand and Leaf. There's bound to be animals, even if I have to send out the dogs to find them. We'll eat tonight, Kurenai, that I promise."

OXO

Sai stood on a rocky outcropping and watched the rooting pig. He'd been stalking the animal, and he had a feeling this one was _the one_. The way it looked around, snorted, and twitched every time a leaf twisted in the wind, told him as much. With a wickedly fast strike, Sai leapt off his perch, and drove his tanto into the pig's skull, killing the beast quickly.

With sure strokes, he quickly sliced the jugular, so the pig would bleed out by the time he got back. Tying a rope sling onto the hog, he started the long walk back to where the camp non-combatants should be. Sai _was_ excited, as much as he looked just about the same as he always did. He was hungry, too. Hopefully some of the others had found vegetables.

His mind turned inward as he began the trek. He thought about the war effort, and the fact that he felt as if he was running away. Konoha's best team sent to deliver the villagers who couldn't fight to the safety of more naturally defensible Suna? It had been enough to cause him to curse aloud for the first time ever. Sakura had laughed aloud for the first time in days, though that hadn't been his intent, he was glad to see a smile on her face again.

OXO

The children helped as they could. Sakura always spared a touch and kind word of appreciation whenever they came back with greens. Some actually were useful. Dokudami was a smelly herb that was used as an anti-poison, Gennoshouko was a flowering herb that was used for digestive problems. Both are easy to find and identify, and extremely useful for traveling.

Not that digestion was something she had to worry about, unless it was the lack of food to digest. They'd been forced to leave way ahead of schedule, and the villagers were largely unprepared. Most had brought some food stuffs, but not nearly enough for all. If they'd left when they were supposed to, they'd have wagons to escort and keep provisions in. But, that had not been the case.

She was hoping that the scouting parties that Kakashi had assigned would bring back some provisions. With a weary sigh, Sakura asked the grandmotherly woman who was helping to sort and identify herbs to go find her family. The medical tent had been set up first, and Sakura was glad that they would be holding still for the next two days. Then, she wouldn't have to go find her patients, they'd come to her. She wasn't the only medic in the group, just the one with the most experience.

OXO

Kurenai sat on the cot. She and several of the worse off of the civilians had been given one. Usually, she would not have been so accepting, she was a qualified Jonin, after all, but seven months of pregnancy weighs on the body. That and the two day hungry march. "Sakura, a pleasant surprise. Come on in."

The girl ducked inside the tent, "How are we today?"

"We're fine. Have the scouts come back yet?" Yuhi took a careful bite of the hard tack she'd brought along. Damn, she wanted a decent meal.

"Kakashi went out half an hour ago," the girl reported, "And I saw Dashi and Toshiro on my way here. They had a brace of coneys between them."

"Oh, rabbit stew!" Yuhi's eyes lit up, "Hopefully the women are finding vegetables enough for a few pots of stew or soup. That's probably the easiest way to feed such a large crowd."

"Now, you aren't supposed to be worrying about that. Can you lie down, I'd like to take a look at you and take your blood pressure."

She complied, and lay carefully on her side. The cot was rickety, and she had this gnawing fear it was going to either dump her on the ground one of these nights or outright eat her spine. Sakura counted off her heartbeat, and made a note on the chart pulled from her apron. She talked pleasantly, but Kurenai wasn't really listening. The baby was turning, and her pre-labor contractions decided to seize her abdomen again. "Kami, that hurts!"

"I'm sorry?" Sakura looked up, she had been searching her pockets for something or other.

"Ah, sorry, my Ob said that this might happen, but neglected to say anything about the pain. It's just the practice contractions."

OXO

Sai stretched his back after being divested of his burden. Hizuki-san had taken the pig, and was dressing the animal with quick swipes of his butchering knives. With a few parting words, he headed out into the camp to find either Kakashi or Sakura. The last name made him stumble a bit. Why in the world would he be thinking about her?

Sakura was a fly in his ointment, lately. They'd gotten the news that Naruto was heading back, but that Madara's army was marching. That had thrown the village into chaos, landing him with the unenviable task of marching civilians to Suna.

It was the news of Naruto that had caused trouble with Sakura, though. She had been trying to act like her usual self since they'd returned from that fateful mission in the snow. Naruto had left soon afterwards, and she'd been acting like his rejection hadn't meant anything. Sai knew the truth, though. All of his reading about human behavior, with an emphasis on friendship, had taught him better. She was not happy. It made his stomach hurt, and he desperately wanted that to go away.

He cocked his head when he felt her chakra bloom nearby. He allowed his feet to lead him in that direction. Shortly he was standing near what he'd deducted to be Kurenai-san's tent. Her voice was coming from within.

"It's not that, Yuhi-san! I just checked you, and though both you and I know this child isn't supposed to be born for another three weeks, he obviously doesn't care!"

The woman within groaned, "It's been going on for a few days, I didn't think it was a big deal." she groaned deeply, "It hurts!"

"I need to grab some supplies, Yuhi. Just try the breathing exercises, and I'll be right back." With that, Sakura twitched the tent flap out of her way, and spotted Sai.

"Sai. What do you know about childbirth?"

The teen gave her a long blink, "It has to do with women."

"Good enough. I need you to stay with her for a few minutes. I've got to get my kit, she's going into pre-term labor. She needs someone to hold her hand, and give her encouragement." Sakura barked out a harsh laugh, "She'll have to settle for you. Go on. I'll be right back!" With that she ran off.

Sai stood, his mouth gaping. She wanted him to be with a woman he didn't know, and do what? He stiffened his spine, he could do this! With his trademark smile, he slipped into the tent. "My name is Sai, it's nice to meet you."

"Get the hell out of here!"

He gave her his best stab at concern, "Sakura says I need to encourage you." He sunk to his knees beside her cot, and slipped his hand into hers, "Squeeze when you feel pain."

She wasted no time grinding the bones in his hand to fine particles. Trying not to wince, he hoped Sakura got back before he was deformed for life.

She returned after just a few minutes, and Sai stayed by Yuhi's side. Sai had a front row seat to the miracle of life. Had he known it was so gory, he'd had rather opted for balcony seats, but life waits on no man. There was screaming, cursing, and weeping, not all of it on Yuhi's part. Sai turned out to have a natural talent for keeping hysterical women calm. After an hour of encouragement, taunts and primal noise, a baby was delivered.

Almost immediately, Yuhi calmed down, and settled on smiling exhaustedly. Her mouth was stretched wide, "My baby! Is he all right?"

Sakura dabbed the babe carefully with a damp cloth, "_She's_ just fine. Just let me run a jutsu though her, and I'll let you two get to know each other." She suited her words, lighting her hands with the blue of her chakra.

Sai knelt, still on Yuhi's side, feeling something he again could not identify. A look of wonder crossed his face as Sakura quickly clipped the umbilical cord, and wrapped the tiny pink bundle in a white sheet. She gave the child to Yuhi, who stared at it's tiny features. Sai levered himself up, and had a look for himself. His face ached when he sat back, he'd smiled so hard.

Delivering the afterbirth, and cleaning the mess, Sakura hummed under her breath. She looked happy again. Sai watched her smile, even though tears were streaming down her face. He thought that for once, he understood exactly what she was feeling. With a smile of his own, he wiped a tear from his cheek.

* * *

**AN/** Peregrination is a journey, usually on foot. So, a march and childbirth. Two very different journeys. Hardtack is a simple type of cracker or biscuit, used for sustenance in the absence of perishable foods, commonly during long sea voyages and military campaigns. From Wiki-pedia. Although I already knew what it was, I figured not everyone is a big a dork as me. Premature labor can be brought on by many different things. Next word is quatrefoil. Napoleon made the Marching quote, btw. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Feel free to drop me a review, they really make my day.


	17. Quatrefoil

**Quatrefoil**

"I'm painting Daphne," I said, wondering why Sakura had thought to ask. "It's blooming just under my window right now, and I was inspired last night."

"Yeah, well, I'll just stay right here with you, then, shall I?"

I looked at her sideways, "If you wish, they won't mind if we're together."

"Sai, you don't have to be coy."

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean," I started, "It's beautiful, and I don't mind sharing it with you."

Her eyes opened wide, "You would share me?"

I settled down on my collapsible stool, and pulled free several brushes and a charcoal pencil, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I don't mind sharing this with you, it's just not that big of a deal."

"You're going to be painting some girl, and you say not only can I watch, but maybe you could share me between you? What the hell are you getting up to when you're not on missions?" Her voice was high and tight, her fists balled at her sides, all sure signs I had once again said the wrong thing.

"Oh, no, Sakura! It's just Daphne, it's not what you think."

She stumbled back, "This Daphne isn't a girl?"

"No, it's those pink flowers over there," I pointed at the bunches of roseate blooms, their quatrefoil petals dewy in the early morning light.

"And you wanted to show them to me?"

I nodded, "Of course, Sakura, I know how much you enjoy beautiful things."

"I'm just glad it wasn't a girl," she blushed lightly.

High spots of color bloomed on my cheeks, "You're the only girl for me."

With a bright smile, she lay a hand on my back, "And you have no idea how much I don't want to share you."

* * *

**AN/** A drabble this time for sure. Q was a hard one for me, although I've been thinking and thinking about it! A sweet little moment. R is for Reflexology. I thought this one might be fun, since it involves touching. LOL Anyway, thank you for reading, and feel free to drop me a note, they really make me happy!


	18. Reflexology

**Reflexology**

I closed the book with a snap. 'The Ancient Art of Reflexology' had caught my eye whilst perusing the library for books about traditional medicine. It was really cool, and I hope to kami that someone will let me practice it on them. My mind thought over my friends, and which ones I should ask.

Ino is clean, and I've touched her feet before, maybe she'd work? Nah. She's so annoying to test on. Hmm. Hinata, maybe? Then again, I don't really know her _that_ well. I pondered my teammates. Naruto would let me, but I've got some serious doubts about his cleanliness. That, and if I was willingly touching him, he'd probably get the wrong idea. Sai is clean. I've never been knocked nearly unconscious by his man stench. Nah, that's weird. How about Kakashi? Now there's a real possibility. He's helped me before. Ok! I'll ask him at the team meeting this afternoon.

After educating myself fully on the health benefits of reflexology, I left my apartment to meet up with my team. We were only supposed to be going over Naruto's plan to become chunin (finally), so we wouldn't be taking too long. Kakashi had already said he'd sponsor him. He just needed to find a couple of genin that were also ready to go. Hanabi has already agreed to go, and he's working on Ebisu-sensei for Konohamaru to join them.

The meeting went about like I thought it would. Kakashi was late, as per usual. I think if he ever shows up on time, I will have to check that the moon has indeed turned to green cheese. Naruto whined about Ebisu-sensei being a hard ass. I told him if he just preformed his sexy jutsu for him, he'd cave. And Sai was Sai. What can I say about him? Whenever it's a meeting like this, he turns up with either his art pad or a new book. He reads, or draws, and you could ask him to recount a blow-by-blow, and he could. It's creepy, but useful, so I say nothing, and try not to let it bother me too much.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The man groaned, "That makes me feel old, how about just Kakashi?"

"Sorry, Kakashi," he had asked me and the rest to call him just Kakashi, but you know how it is, "I've been studying reflexology, and I was wondering…"

"Ah!" Kakashi interrupted, "I really would love to help out, but my neighbor is leaving for Iron Country tomorrow, and I promised to help him pack. In fact, I am already late."

"I believe you would be late if you were telling the truth!"

"Sakura, last time you practiced on me, I spent the whole next day on the pot. Sorry, I have things to do tomorrow."

"Please?"

"No." He held up his hands, "Can't do it."

"Fine. Say goodbye to your 'neighbor' for me." He left with a cheery wave.

Damn. "Uh, Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I have stuff to do tomorrow, too." Naruto almost looked sorry at least.

"Come on!" I stamped my foot, "He was exaggerating. And reflexology isn't something that could make you sick. I mean, those herbs look very similar to each other, and I apologized, and healed him."

Naruto gave me his pleading eyes, "Can it wait? Baa-san is sending me out tomorrow with Yamamoto-taicho. We'll be back in a few days."

"I guess, but…"

"I will help you," Sai carefully closed his book, "Hag."

I sighed, but I really wanted to do it sooner rather than later. "How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"It's humorous, and nicknames do not have to be agreed upon."

"Cha, whatever." I frowned at him, maybe he _was_ just trying to be friendly, "Okay, okay. Want to do it at your apartment or mine?"

Sai cocked his head, and itched his chin, "Mine?"

"Great, is now good? I have time, if you do." He gave me his fake bright smile, and I took it for a yes, "Okay, I'll meet you there, I just have to run home, and get the book. Thanks for doing this, Sai."

"I do not mind at all," he waved, "see you soon."

I did hurry all the way home. I was practically beaming, and I couldn't really explain why. I didn't think it all had to do with the fact that I got someone to let me experiment on them, although that was mixed in. No, it was more. I would have to examine my feelings later. I opened the door and grabbed the book. Tucking it under my arm, I tossed a hand towel over my shoulder, just in case Sai didn't have one, or something, and closed the door behind myself.

When I arrived at Sai's door, I was suddenly inundated by butterflies in my stomach. Now, this is something. Why would I be so nervous? I've been to Sai's place to pick him up for missions, or if he needed healing and didn't want to go to the hospital. So why am I grinning like a maniac? Trying to fight back the smile, I rapped on the door.

"Welcome, Sakura-san."

I ducked my head, "Sai. Is it too much to hope you've washed your feet?"

He took an involuntary step back, "W-washed my feet?"

"You don't know what reflexology is?"

Sai gaped, an unusual look for him, "Something to do with feet, I suppose?"

"Oh, Sai!" I clapped and gave him my best sarcastic face, "Your observational skills are above par today. Yes, it's the study of healing effects that can be gained by massage of the feet. Soles and toes, mostly." I stepped fully into the apartment, and set the book on the floor beside the couch. "Come on, Sai, sit down here, and take off your shoes."

He did as I asked, and removed his shoes before sitting on the couch cushion directly in front of me. His cheeks were stained pink, "I took a bath this morning, my feet should be clean…"

I ran an eye over the proffered foot, and it looked clean enough. Steeling my resolve, I grabbed the foot and held it in my lap. It was a good sized foot, bigger than mine of course, and the toes were chubby on the pads. All in all, it was a cute foot. Where in the world did that idea come from? _Who has cute feet? _I smiled again, Sai has cute feet.

I flipped the pages to the two that had the color coded chart of the feet, left and right, to decide where I should start. "Okay, um, well, do you have anything wrong with you right now?"

"It tickles, a little."

Not what I needed to hear, but I smiled up at him anyway, "You have ticklish feet?"

"Apparently." He cleared his throat, "why don't you pick a spot, and I'll tell you how I feel?"

"I'll try to be careful." Ticklish feet, the very thought of it made my insides chortle. His feet weren't just cute, they were adorable! I checked the diagram, and applying pressure to the curve of his sole, I rubbed in small circles. That's his spine, and as a nin, it would need to be as healthy as possible for proper balance and general health. I was not prepared for him to _moan_.

"That is amazing," He sounded more relaxed than I'd ever heard him, "What're you touching?"

"According to the book, it's your spinal column." My hands were shaking, and my butterflies came back. _Power through it, Sakura! _"Let's move over here," I palmed his heel, and with the other hand, rubbed just under his toes.

He laughed, "That feels so good, but it tickles!"

I just didn't care, I couldn't do this with him anymore. I was starting to feel funny, and with a pang, I dropped the foot, and stood.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Your laugh…" I started, before mentally censoring myself, "I mean, I'm sorry, you were such a good sport and all!" Gah! No! This isn't censoring!

"What's wrong? It felt real good, if Naruto was here instead of me…"

"No. It's not that."

"What is it?"

I still had his sweet laugh ringing in my ears. I put two and two together and came up with four, this time. "I think I might like you."

"Is that so bad?"

I flushed. Was it so bad? "No." I had a tiny smile.

He reached forward, "Then maybe we should have a date, then you can finish your massage."

"Yeah." A real date. This was better than alternative therapy any day.

* * *

**AN/** You know? I like the cute and uncertain Sakura. LOL Anyway, my next word is Sable. Thank you to all my readers, I hope you enjoyed this one! As ever, leave a review or drop me a note, if you'd like. They really make my day!


	19. Sable

**Sable**

Sai was sleeping on his couch when she came back from working a late shift at the hospital. Sakura smiled, and reached down to shake his shoulder. Her hand stopped and veered to pick up one of his hundreds of paintbrushes. This one wasn't used, since it didn't have any inky splatters on the long handle, or tiny flakes of paint stuck in it's bristles.

She stood, and took a closer look at the brush. It looked expensive. Sai was hardly a spendthrift when it came to his art supplies, but this brush looked different. She ran a finger down the strait grain of the smooth wooden handle. She touched the long bristles, and was surprised by its silkiness. With a smile she took a closer look. The roots were dark brown that darkened to richest black.

The smile stayed as she looked at her sleeping boyfriend. Although his roots were the same inky black as the ends, she was mightily reminded of the feel of his hair in her fingers when she touched the brush. She set the brush down on his easel, a much better place for it than the floor.

She spoke quietly, "It's a lovely brush, Sai."

He stirred in his sleep, a tiny curve appearing on his lips. Sakura easily remembered a time when her voice didn't make him smile. A rueful shake of her head later, she reached back down, and shook his shoulder, "Wake up, honey."

He opened one eye, "You're back."

Her brows raised, "And you're a terrible nin. I've been home for at least five minutes. I was just about to slit your throat."

He laughed quietly, "Not with a paintbrush, you weren't."

"Faker! Were you awake the entire time?"

He sat up, both coal dark eyes trained on her lovely jade colored orbs, "Now who's the terrible nin?"

She leaned forward, and he met her for a soft kiss, "I am."

"That's right. Now, where'd you put that brush?"

She gestured at the easel, "Over there. What kind of brush is it, by the way, it's prettier than your usual brushes."

"It's a Sable. They're superior to other synthetic brushes. They can be hard to come by in Konoha, though. First one I ever bought was in Yukigakure."

"It was soft, like your hair."

He grinned at her again, resting his hands on her trim waist, "Why thank you. That would be because the brush is made from the animal with the same name. It's real hair."

She frowned slightly, "Oh. Well, okay."

"Don't be upset." Sai squeezed his hands.

"I'm not," she lied with a smile, "let's go to bed, Tsunade-sama told me she was calling us in for a mission tomorrow."

Sai stood, and gave her another kiss, "As long as you're ok, it's just a paintbrush."

"I'm okay," she smiled back up at him. She was totally fine with it, one more thing in the house with hair softer than hers? What's to be upset about?

* * *

**AN/** As you've seen, Sable is a kind of paintbrush. It is also an animal. It is also a synonym for black. I hope you enjoyed it! Only seven more stories left. T is for taffeta. Thanks for reading, and please feel free to drop me a review. :)


	20. Taffeta

**Taffeta**

I was skulking outside of the tented pavilion. The entire wedding was to be an insult added to injury. She was wearing white. Not that she would tell the truth to Sasuke. Certainly not by buying a shining off-white wedding dress.

Closing my eyes, it was all I could do not to throw poison grenades inside. A western wedding, how dare she? They had talked about the same thing just six months ago. Now, she dumps me for the traitor, and has our wedding with him. I should have asked her that night. She'd been so happy back then.

I fingered the ring in the pocket of my rented tuxedo. How did I get talked into this farce? Just because I am part of Team Kakashi, I was obliged to stand there, and watch the only woman I had ever loved marry someone else? Sasuke wasn't even worth the dust on the street. How had she been able to love the Uchiha?

Naruto popped out from behind the entrance to the tent. "Sai, great, you're here."

He walked out and stood next to me. I wondered if he thought he was sharing my pain. "No where else to go. Tsunade-sama refused to give me a mission until after the service is over."

"You know, she had a crush on him forever. I'm real sorry she dumped you, Sai."

"After the wedding, I'm reinstating my ANBU status. I won't be part of the team for much longer, Naruto. I can't work with them."

He hung his head, "I loved her too."

"Don't go there, Naruto. I get that she's asked you to make things all right with me, but you can't understand how I feel. This is my wedding, Naruto. Hinata-chan loves you and you love her. No one loves me, dickless."

"It's Sakura's day, Sai. Why can't you just be happy for her. She dumped you four months ago."

"Get over it? You are saying that I should just let it go, get on with my life, have my own happily ever after? Sakura is the best thing to ever happen to me. She was my fairytale. The only woman who cared enough to teach me about real friendship and love."

Naruto frowned, "I know, Sai. When she agreed to date you, I couldn't have been happier for the both of you. She'd cared about you for a long time, and I could see that you cared just as deeply for her." He squeezed my shoulder, "You're not planning on ruining the wedding, are you?"

Was I? I had no idea. I agreed to the show, to stand up with Sasuke in front of most of the village. "No. I don't have any plans to disturb the peace."

"Come on, then. Sasuke wants a word with us. And Sakura wants to see you."

Mutely, I nodded. I so didn't care for anything the last Uchiha had to say. More so, I did not want to talk to Sakura unless it was as a fellow shinobi. I hoped Sasuke would love her enough to let her continue with her career. I hoped she loved him enough to smash him though a wall if he tried to stop her. That thought made my lip curl in a half smirk. It was the closest I'd come to an actual smile for the last week.

The smallish side tent where the boys were getting ready was a beehive of activity. Kakashi was standing outside, his arms crossed, and a bored look in his visible eye. Even for the wedding he hadn't gone without hitai-ate or mask. "Sai, Uchiha has been looking for you."

I gave him a terse nod, "I'm here." His return nod has as much weight to it. I wondered if I were to make the scene I'd been warned against, this man might agree with it. I stepped into the tent, and Sasuke was having his tie tied, and a hairdresser was carefully making sure his hair was perfect. I almost snorted. It still looked like a duck's ass.

"Sai," Sasuke waved dismissively as the hairdresser, "I'm glad you could stand up there with us."

It was a battle not to kick his spleen though his back, "Yeah."

"Naruto? Kakashi?" The other team members stepped in, "I just wanted to make sure the dobe still had the ring." At which Naruto held up a golden band. "And Kakashi, you're walking Sakura down the aisle, and then you join us at the platform."

"Sasuke, we're trained shinobi, I think we can remember what we're supposed to be doing."

I suspected that Sasuke was happy I had no specific duties. "Right, you don't know what this means to me, guys. I'll be done in a minute, go ahead and take up your positions."

Nods were issued from everyone in the tent. I hoped the traitor knew what this meant for me.

Naruto caught my sleeve, "Sakura-chan wanted you, too." I slid my eyes to the side, and he dropped my arm, "Hey, don't be mad at me, buddy. See ya inside." He resolutely walked into the huge pavilion. I went to the tent opposite the men's, and met Hinata outside.

"Sai-kun, it's good to see you, let me make sure Sakura is decent." Her soft lavender eyes looked like she knew more about how I was feeling than anyone else. I suppose she might at that. She disappeared, and I heard a few quiet words exchanged. Opening the flap, she motioned, "It's safe, Sai-kun."

I fisted my hands to try to hold my temper. With head held as high as I could, I stepped inside. It felt like I was being tossed naked into a battle against Hoshigaki with his Samehada. "Sai," Sakura smiled, and I melted. "I'm glad you would come talk to me, I didn't want to get married without talking to you first."

"Interesting." What else was there to say? Had I been gone would she eschew the Uchiha?

"I'm sorry, Sai. I don't know what else I can say to make this better or easier on you."

"This is our wedding, Sakura." I knew I sounded like a petulant child. I didn't care.

She nodded, "I know, Sai, but I mentioned it to Sasuke, and he liked it, too."

My mouth dropped open, "Are you serious? You talked about the kind of wedding I liked with your new boyfriend?"

"You're mad."

"Hell yes, I am incensed. I begged the hokage to let me out of the village so I wouldn't have to see you join yourself to this joke of a man. I got down on my knees and cried to whomever might be listening to kill me outright. I have to stand there for you. But, I won't get you anymore. I loved - I love you, Sakura! You can't say that you've forgotten that you loved me."

"I did. I know, and I'm sorry!" She turned away from me in a swish of silk, "Sai, please, be happy for me."

"Are you happy for me, Sakura?" I stood, placing two fingers on her delicate cheek, and turning her face to mine, "Tell me how to be happy, since you seem to have mastered it."

"Sai…" In a flash, my hands were framing her face, and I brought mine in to kiss her perfect lips. They were painted, but I could still taste her soft flavor. She'll always make me think of cherries. She responded, and I pressed closer to her, sweeping my tongue on her lip gained me entrance to her sweet mouth. She kissed me back, her hands on my chest, like she always used to. She broke the kiss with a jerk of her head, "No!"

"No? Call it off, or…" I got down on one knee as her eyes widened, "Marry me, instead? I may not be a cold hearted bastard who stepped all over your heart time and again, but I can change!" I smiled, and held up the perfect opal for her inspection. It's fiery depths made me think of her eyes. The smoothness of the stone made me long for her skin on mine. "Reconsider, Sakura. I can keep you happy, you were happy with me. We can all see how Sasuke keeps you. Tell me to leave, Sakura, let me be free, or let me have you."

With tears pouring down her face, Sakura held the ring in her trembling hands. "I made a promise to Sasuke."

"Then it's over."

"Please go, Sai."

"I love you." I stalked out of the tent, intent on walking to the nearest watering hole. Sasuke didn't need me and Sakura didn't want me. Unfortunately for me, I didn't hear her parting words.

"And I will always love you."

**AN/ **Taffeta is a shiny silk that is used primarily for formal dresses. I wanted things to not end well, but with declarations of love. I know I enjoy the occasional sad story. U is for 'ursine'. I hope you enjoyed it, please go ahead and drop me a review!


	21. Ursine

**Ursine**

Under normal circumstances, Sakura would have excused herself from the patrol. Tsunade-shishou didn't mind keeping her best medic-nin in the village, and away from boring patrol missions. In fact, had Kakashi not laughed outright at her sloppy technique at their last team practice, she certainly would have stayed behind. Unfortunately, Sakura wanted to be a medic-nin in every sense of the word. A medical professional with the skill of a ninja.

That practice had been three days ago, just long enough for the patrol mission to be assigned and for them to relieve the team at Iwa's border. Sakura hefted her bag, and with a grunt, slung it into the make shift shack the other team had built against the elements. Identical grunts sounded, as the guys tossed their packs inside.

"Kakashi, it's pretty obvious I need some of the rust knocked off. Do you think you'll have some time for training?" Sakura dumped an armload of firewood next to the fire pit.

Kakashi ran a hand though his hair, "I was planning on running the dogs, Sakura. I can't train and do that." Her frown and narrowed eyes spoke volumes, "We are here for patrol, Sakura, but I was going to say that Sai and you could have the day off day after tomorrow."

Sai's blank expression shifted to Sakura, "You want me to train her?

"You want him to train me?" Sakura's pointed finger was stabbed at his chest viciously. Sai winced as she continued, "Why can't you do it, Kakashi?"

"Because I'm the taicho, Sakura. Now you two set up camp. I will want dinner when I get back from setting up our patrol routes." With a gust of displaced space, Kakashi vanished.

Sakura spoke in a highly squeaky version of Kakashi's voice, "I'll want dinner!" She looked at Sai, "Go fetch water all right, Sai?" She heaved a colossal sigh and went about getting a fire started, and some prepackaged food out of their packs. She unhooked the rice pot from Kakashi's pack, and set it aside. Sai silently set down the canteens full of water, and measured the rice for the pot.

"It will not be so bad, Sakura-chan. I am a trained ANBU, after all. I can help you as well as Kakashi-taicho."

"Except that Kakashi has been my teacher since I was twelve."

Sai tilted his head quizzically, "I fail to see what that has to do with my training."

"It's nothing. Just put the pot on?" She settled the grate over the pit, and put a fat tea kettle on as well. "It's going to be rice and miso with tea."

"Do you want trining while we patrol tomorrow, too?"

"No." With that, Sakura stared moodily into the fire, as Sai tried to understand why she was so unhappy.

XoOoX

The next day, Sai and Sakura took off over Kakashi's planned out routes. Sai had been observing his pink haired companion since last night. She had gone to bed without saying more than two words to the both of them. When they'd rolled out of the rickety shack, she'd looked like she'd never even went to sleep. Her eyes were blood-shot, and her clothes uncharacteristically wrinkled. In fact, she reminded Sai of one of those bears they'd seen when hiking into the mountainous region.

And she had a bear-like demeanor all the day. Every time he suggested a course of action, she would either roll her eyes before acquiescing, or she would argue and make a fuss before doing as he suggested. He'd never been real good at conversation, and for that he was glad. There was no way he wanted to try and talk to her without Naruto to grease the wheels.

Getting back to the camp did nothing to lift her mood, even when Kakashi had presented fried fish with their noodle soup. Sakura ate sullenly, drank her tea, and went off to the stream with a washcloth and a bar of soap. Sai looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-taicho," he waited for the other man to acknowledge, "Do you know what is wrong with Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi adjusted his mask, "I think she may be embarrassed, Sai. Tomorrow, be hard on her, accept no mistakes." Lifting the bottom of his mask just enough to expose his mouth for while the man drank deeply of his tea, he finished, "That should bring her around. She enjoys the fight. Give her something worth fighting for."

Sai listened carefully. He hadn't been planning on making things easy on the girl, she was still kunoichi, but he could be more exacting than he originally planned. He was looking forward to working with Sakura now that he knew what he should be doing. He put her actions of the day behind him, and got some good sleep.

The next morning saw the reemergence of momma bear Sakura. This time, she looked even worse. Same red eyes, and wrinkled clothes, but this time, she had not even bothered to pat her hair down. He stared openly, which turned out to be a huge mistake.

WHAM! She punched the small hillock Sai had been seated on. Abruptly, she looked much less rusty.

Sai stood, dusting his uniform, "Good morning to you, too, Sakura-chan. I thought we could start with the basics. I noticed you could use some help with your form in several key areas."

"Key areas?" Sakura stretched her back with a couple of audible snaps, "where's Kakashi?"

"He's gone on patrol, he'll be back for dinner. Now, as I was saying," Sai leaned down, and picked up his scroll with the hidden brush and ink well that he used for all his missions, "You need to improve your form." He pulled the brush free, and dipping it in ink, drew a human shape. Ninja art: Chōjū Giga he said over the drawing, making it come to 'life'. "Sakura-chan, please try to break my ink warrior using only strikes. Please hold your hand in the proper pose for holding a weapon."

Sakura snapped her right arm out towards the faux warrior. "Stop," Sai came behind her, correcting her stance roughly, settling his knees behind hers, and nudging and outright kicking her feet to get the right footing. Next he leaned his body flush to her back. Sakura blushed, glad he would not be able to see it. His longer arm slid under hers pushing and applying pressure to get her arms in the correct position. Next, his hands gripped hers firmly. "Strike!" His voice was behind and to the left of her head, the command blowing against her ear made her shiver. But, with him guiding her steps, she sent a perfect strike into the center of his drawing, splattering the ground with ink.

"Yes!" Sakura yipped. Then she turned suddenly, "I'm sorry, Sai, I've been grumpy for no good reason."

His smile was small, but unusually sweet looking, "It's ok, momma bear."

* * *

AN/ Ursine means bear like. I hope I captured the word here. And the beginnings of a love story? If I were Sakura, I would have died to have that little hottie pressing every inch of himself to me. Anyhow, next word is: vermeil. Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought by leaving me a little note?


	22. Vermeil

**Vermeil**

Sometimes I miss being able to sleep all night. How I can remember those days is beyond me. Maybe because even I get vacation occasionally. I surely needed another vacation soon, I'm starting to lose faith in the idea of being well-rested. In fact, I was sleeping when the knock came.

My eyes snapped open with the first sound of knuckle on wood. As the protégé of Tsunade, I haven't knocked my door in years. I needed to be able to be brought in to the hospital for emergencies that care nothing for decency or modesty. I slid out of my warm bed, and ran for the door.

I have been conditioned so that if I care for modesty, I need to sleep in clothes I don't mind people seeing me wear. Tonight it was an old pair of Naruto's black shinobi pants cut into shorts, and an old red training shirt Sai had let me borrow that I just never returned. What can I say? It was comfortable. I swung the portal open, and my jaw dropped open.

"Sai! What are..!" It's not time for stupid questions. I pumped chakra into my arms and upper body, to allow him to use me as a crutch. "What happened, Sai?"

He slung his arm around me with a groan of pain, "Ambushed. Solo mission."

He was wearing the standard ANBU uniform without the wooden mask. "Fine, Sai, you need to lie down. In the bedroom with you, ok? I'll get you patched up enough to get you to the hospital." He was spilling his life all over my floor, staining them a vibrant crimson and I spared an inhospitable thought for what he was going to do to my sheets and mattress. Why my boys trusted me more than the staff at the hospital I would never understand. Maybe it was just because I am _their medic_. The thought sent a swell of pride though me like a shot of adrenalin.

I helped Sai into my room, and helped him to settle in the bed. The pink coverlet was hardly rumpled from my aborted attempt at sleep, his blood decorated it in a swath of red. His inky hair on my daisy patterned pillowcase made me want to smile. With as much speed as I could, I unbuckled his breastplate, and that's where I found the first problem.

"Sai! Ok, ok," I took a deep breath before running into my supply closet and returning with as much sterile solution and gauze as I could hold. I rand back, and grabbed my personal kit that I bring on missions. I would have atraumatic needles with sutures attached in there. I would need them. With a savage burst of chakra, I ripped his shirt away from the wound. It might not be the one branding my bedding with his blood, but it was angled down toward his heart from the Sternocostal Head.

I slapped Sai's sweaty face, "Sai! How long was the weapon? Stay with me. Talk to me Sai!" I palpated the damage to his pectoral, and started the work of closing the wound inside with medical jutsu.

"I.." Sai began in a slow whisper, "never thought to be invited into your bedroom."

"As inappropriate as ever," I smiled, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Shallow gashes, possibly," he groaned again, "There were five enemy nin. Bound to be some damage."

I felt the wound responding to the chakra, so I slowed the flow, and with the other hand directed a thread to get his whole medical state. There were a few gashes, and a hit that had it gone just a few centimeters to the right, we wouldn't be having a discussion. That was next on my list, but I wouldn't need anything more than the sutures for that one. "After I stitch this one, and the one on your thigh, I'll call the hospital, and have them come get you."

"I can't stay?"

I barked a laugh, "Stay? You need medical attention. And I need to change my sheets."

I lifted my hands off his chest, and he snagged a wrist, "Please let me stay, Sakura."

I looked down on him. He was bleeding on my sheets. He looked sad and pathetic, and I had pity for him, "You can stay."

His grip let me loose, and I reached again for my kit, to wipe his injuries with hydrogen peroxide and iodine. I helped him pull off his trousers, exposing his pale legs dotted with small injuries. The one on the thigh was dark and crusted rosewood with old blood. I rinsed and stitched it.

"You were my only thought, Sakura-chan."

I paused, yanking my hands away from his thigh like it had burst into fire, "What do you mean? Because you were hurt? I could kill Kakashi for instilling a fear of hospitals in you guys." I was rambling.

"I didn't want to see anyone else, Sakura. It's only you that I smile for."

His eyes were closed, and I knew he was in pain. Either he just confessed something or he was suffering from feverish delirium. Since his body temperature was elevated, I thought that the latter might be the truth. Irrationally, though, that didn't make me any happier. _How long_, I thought, _has it been since he was the substitute team member_?

"My shirt," he began again, his voice a ghost of it's usual self, "it's vermillion, did you know?"

"Vermillion?" I held the shirt hem out so I could look at it. I suppose it means pink-red? "No, I didn't know that." He laughed then, a few shallow chuckles than ended in another grunt of pain. "Try not to speak, Sai. The wound in your chest will hurt and you need to rest now that I'm pretty sure you aren't going to bleed out." I patted his shoulder before picking up my other pillow and turning from the bed.

"I bought it for you, you look so good in red. More than you should."

I smiled again, and hoped that maybe he really had confessed something, and it would be something he and I could talk about once he got better. And bought me some new sheets, of course.

**

* * *

AN/** Vermeil is an old form of Vermillion, which is a very nice pink-red. I had thought it was more of a blood red, but what do I know? I tried to use lots of words that mean red, and I hope you enjoyed my medical-ese. Internet, thou art my buddy. My next word is 'Wordbound' and I will post it when I get back from vacation. Thank you, my friends and loyal readers. We're getting even closer to the end, won't you shadow readers out there make my day with a small review?


	23. Wordbound

**Wordbound**

Sleeping. Sai was sleeping on her sheets, her rose colored comforter pulled up to his chest, the image making her smile. His fevered skin had a flush that just wasn't there when he was well. Black hair as stark as the ink he worked with so often stuck out in unruly spikes on her daisy patterned pillow. She sat, her own sleep all but forgotten as she pondered his last words to her.

He had said that she looked better than she ought to in red. At first, it didn't seem like much. She thought she looked great in red, so why wouldn't anyone else think so? That, and he had been in pain with a fever for company. He might not have meant anything he said. Then again, she had gotten the shirt from him more than a month ago now. Surely that meant something. Something besides the fact that she had asked and he had given.

She was too tired to do much more worrying about it. Either things would get sorted out in the morning or they wouldn't. Right now, all she wanted was sleep. With a huge yawn, she grabbed her extra pillow and her mother's old quilt from the hall closet. Settling down in her overstuffed, lime green, ratty, yet totally comfortable recliner, she slept.

She felt as if she'd just closed her eyes when she felt another presence in the room. Not just in the room, but in the chair currently occupied by her. Her eyes opened, and blurrily she tried to make out who was going to die by her hand. With a shock that cleared her vision and snapped her brain awake, she registered a warm body. The pale skin and midnight black hair made her gasp in surprise.

Sai didn't wake. He simply snuggled harder into the seat and wrapped his free arm tighter around her middle. His hair tickled her face, and she smiled gently at the sleeping boy. She glanced at the clock hanging in the kitchen and another sigh escaped her lips. It was three in the morning. How long had he been there? With a shrug, she figured it didn't matter. She had to get up in two more hours anyway for the early shift. She might as well enjoy her first time sleeping with someone.

She settled her arm around his waist and snuggled his body closer to her own. Turning her head, she could feel the gentle puffs of his breath as he slept on. A smile wreathed her face as she realized not only did she enjoy sleeping with someone, she was enjoying sleeping with Sai.

* * *

**AN/** Wordbound means no words, so I didn't let them speak! I hope you enjoyed it. It was a sequel of sorts to the last one, on request, and because my other idea backfired badly! LOL Sorry for the extra long wait. Reading the manga and watching the anime wasn't helping like it usually does. No Sai makes me sad. Kisame dying makes me sad. Naruto as a kid, and focusing on Iruka makes me sad, too. Thank you for reading, and please feel free to review! Only three more…


	24. Xenium

**Xenium**

I stood at attention in front of the Hokage's office as I waited for my less timely teammates to show up. First was Sakura, of course. She had been about to go off shift at the hospital anyway, so she was still wearing her pink scrubs. Naruto was next, grumbling about being called away from a spar with the Kazekage's brother. Everyone knew Kankuro was in town, and fighting the creepy puppet master was something of a test of your nerve. Hot on his heels was the puppet master himself, his purple face paint garish in the artificial light of the anteroom. Then, surprise of surprises, Shikamaru and Temari walked in.

"You owe me a fight, Kankuro!" Naruto smiled up at the puppeteer.

"Psh! I would have won. I don't know why this couldn't wait."

Temari socked him in the stomach, "Shut up, dummy. Try and act like a representative of Suna!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. I thought I understood him this time. In a ninja village, you just could not hide that the representative for Suna and Konoha's Guide were kissing in dark corners and holding hands everywhere else. "Everyone's here, Temari."

The girl straitened her clothes with fast hands and knocked at the doors to receive a curt, "Come in," from the occupant.

I followed everyone else in. I honestly did not know why I was called to be here. I am not on any kind of ambassadorial detail. Neither now, nor have I ever been. I have been to Suna, as member of Root not to mention Anbu; I have had assignments in each nin country. I knew that Sakura and Naruto had been to Suna a few times, and were friends with their Kage. Therefore, it was with my curiosity peaked that I stood and listened to the meeting.

"Every year," the honey-eyed Hokage spoke as we arranged ourselves, "Konoha and Suna will exchange gifts as just one more sign of not only good will, but our commitment to the treaty between our nations." Temari nodded and Tsunade gestured at a giant rough cut Vanadenite crystal. It was quite beautiful, if not expensive, with its swirl of some golden mineral in its depths. "I called team seven in for their reliability in such missions. Sakura-san has been to Suna before and Naruto of course. Sai, I am fairly certain you have also been to the Village Hidden in the Sand." She didn't wait for my nod of assent. "Naruto, you have to stay in the village." She held out her hand to forestall the inevitable disagreement, "I know you want to go with your team, but we need you here more. Even you realize how important it is that you remain here to further your training."

Naruto's gaze found the floor, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Since you four will be traveling together," she pointed at everyone except Naruto and Shikamaru, "I see no reason to send a full squad for this mission. Temari-san has informed me that the Kazekage would like to have us there by the end of the week. So, you four will leave no later than tomorrow morning. You are all dismissed."

We all walked out of the office. Temari dragged Shikamaru back down the staircase while Naruto and Kankuro decided to resume the fight they'd been about to have. I looked at Sakura, her rose colored locks pinned back in a tight twist, giving her an air of sternness. She grimaced at me, "Well, Sai, I suppose that compulsory gift giving will be an easy mission. I really need a break!"

I nodded, "It does seem to be an easy mission."

She paused, "You look like you don't understand something."

"I know why nations do it, but why do people feel the need to give gifts?"

She scrunched her nose, "For birthdays and holidays?"

"No, I read an enlightening book on holiday traditions. I've found a few pieces of coal for Naruto." She laughed at that, and I smiled. I like her laugh; it makes me feel a little joy inside as well. "I meant, compulsory gift giving."

Her head cocked to the side, and her green eyes were puzzled, "This is a first. I have no idea what you're getting at."

I pulled at my glove, half sliding my fingers in and out, a nervous habit I had thought to be buried, "To site an example, I saw you give Naruto a new set of knives, and I know for a fact that it is nowhere near his birth date or any holiday that I am aware of."

"Oh, well, I gave those knives to him because I saw them, and thought he'd like a set."

I walked forward, and she kept pace by my side, "It was like renewing a tie of friendship."

"Yes, Sai, just like that. I had no other reason to get those for him except that he's my friend, and I was thinking about him."

"I've never gotten a gift like that before." I looked away, and she stopped me with a gentle touch on my arm.

"I'm sorry, Sai, I know you've had the short end of the stick so often. You know we're your friends, right?"

"I know."

She stepped in front of me, and used those same fingers to make me look her in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Sai. I think about you, too. More than that, I… I just…"

I gulped, my eyelids burned, yet another reaction that I had thought long dead, "It is alright Sakura, I know we don't have the friendship you have with Naruto."

"No, you're right about that, very different," she said, her eyes capturing mine once more. "I just didn't know what to give you before, Sai." Her hand dropped to my shoulder, and she raised herself on her tip toes. She put her hot wind chapped mouth on mine, and softly kissed me. I almost backed away, but I had seen this behavior before; very recently. I returned her action, and gently sucked on her bottom lip before backing up. "Oh, kami, Sai."

"What was that for?"

"Think of it as a gift. I was thinking of you, and I thought you'd enjoy it. I know I did." Her voice was breathy and low. I put my hands at her waist and pulled her close, "Next time, you should give that gift to me as soon as you think of it."

She smiled, "I promise."

**

* * *

AN/** Arrgh! Don't kill me! I promise to finish this! Like I said earlier, no Sai and Sakura make mommy sad. When mommy is sad, she can't write about Sai and Sakura. LOL Xenium is any compulsory gift. Next word is Yellow. Thank you to my readers, I hope you enjoyed this one. A few words from you would be welcome, too!


	25. Yellow

**Yellow**

Sai pushed the paints in his materials box around. He had lots of colors and he poked a few at random, Colonial Red, Solar White, and Wedgwood just to name a few. Those were great colors, and he could do a lot with them except get the picture in his mind on canvas. What he really needed was Lemon Yellow. There was only one thing for it; he'd have to go to the art supply shop.

He slipped his open toed shoes on, and checked to make sure his clothing was appropriate for leaving the apartment. He often painted in loose or stained clothes, and he didn't like wandering around in anything less than his meticulous best. He wore a navy tank under a tight mesh shirt and navy stirrup pants. Honestly, it was just like half of the male population in any given nin village. Patting his hair in place, he snapped up his wallet and headed out.

When his feet completed the familiar journey to the art store, he entered to the happy call of the proprietor. "Hello there, Sai, it's good to see you. Looking for ink? We got a case of the iron infused that you favor."

Sai smiled, it was small but genuine. This was probably the first person he ever talked to outside of Root that he still felt comfortable talking to anytime. "Arasawa-san, it is pleasant to see you as well. I needed some paints today, although I can't say no to two bottles if you wouldn't mind bringing them up." The older man nodded a wide smile on his face as Sai wandered to the paint supply aisle.

The oils in their neatly stacked and rigidly ordered lines called to him. He touched a few other colors, and briefly wondered if he had enough green for what he had in mind. He grabbed a pot of Forest Green, and his keen eyes found the yellows. There were a few shades, and he looked carefully at the swatches painted on the top of each pot. The Goldenrod could easily be turned to a few great colors, but it really wasn't feeling right to him. Other tones and shades tempted him until he found a pot of Yellow. It had no fancy name, and he smiled. It didn't need one as far as he was concerned.

With his two new paints in hand, he went back to the counter, and paid for his purchases. He happily rolled the bottles of ink between his fingers, pushing chakra into them to prepare them for use in the field. It didn't take him long to find himself back at home, and seated before his blank canvas.

He pulled a tiny trowel from the box where he kept his oil painting supplies, and gently tapped a glob of all the colors he felt he might need onto his favorite palette. He got back up to find a few rags, linseed oil, and turpentine. That chore done he reseated himself and suddenly, his inner eye transformed the canvas. Instead of its stark sweep of white, he saw a field of wild yellow poppies. He pulled a brush from the tray in front of him, and began to paint. As he painted, he allowed his mind to return to the memory he was trying to capture.

It had happened a few weeks ago. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and he had all gone on an impromptu picnic. Sakura had announced that it was summer, and that they should all do something fun since they were all in the village for the time being. They'd separated to get food and drinks, blankets and utensils before reforming at the main gate.

The eight of them made a noisy crowd as they all headed to what Sakura had termed, 'the perfect place.' When they arrived, Sai thought he'd understood why she had decided on that grassy field. It was full of blooming wildflowers, with a wide swath of yellow poppies dominating the other flowers. It was simply beautiful. Their group set out the necessities, and had a nice lunch. It was another first for Sai, as he sat next to Sakura to make sandwiches and small talk with the other teams.

A shinobi's life is hard to say the least. For many of the youths in that glorious field, there had been hard times in the past and harder yet to come. So, when a nin takes the afternoon off, they do one of two things. Either they get some much needed sleep, or they cram as much fun into their lives as they could. Sakura was of the fun cramming kind. Sai wouldn't say he was of the latter variety himself, but he very much was.

Especially when that fun involved the girl he liked the most, the one he spent most of his time with, on or off duty. He watched as she threw her arms out, and smiling, fell backward into the swath of yellow. He couldn't scrub the memory of that moment out of his mind with a wire brush. She looked so beautiful, her rose colored locks spreading over and around the poppies. The pollen from the flowers settling on her face like a veil made of sunshine. She had been wearing a pink crop top and Capri shorts. It was, in a word, perfect.

Immediately, his mind had started selecting paints, and examining canvas. He forced himself to discard the thoughts. Sai hadn't wanted to run home, like his feet were itching to do. So, with a touch of pink on his own cheeks, he lowered himself into the flowers with the girl. He openly watched her expressions as she started talking. He listened to her, and for the first time that he could recall, they had a nice conversation.

The paints on his canvas were not exactly like that picture memory. He had tried to recreate those beautiful flowers. The veil of pollen on her perfect porcelain face. Those pink locks; a startling contrast to the yellow. But how do you reproduce the moment you fall in love?

**

* * *

AN/** Inspired in part by reading caithzadz's 'Night Ponderings'. Like I said, if I can't see them, I get unhappy, and unhappy means I can't write. LOL Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Just one more left. Anyone want to tell me what kind of genre they want? The word will be Zeugmatography if you want to think about it. A hearty thanks for reading!


	26. Zeugmatography

**Zeugmatography**

_After the current war._

**Footprints**

I stood on a lonely bluff overlooking an even lonelier stretch of muddy road. I really couldn't see much of anything, it was a long four hours to dawn, and I cannot sleep. It was cold, bitingly so, and I wrapped my warm woolen parka closer to my body. It was times like these that I regretted my belly showing clothing choices. Nevertheless, for all that, I preferred the wind to the company below.

My gaze encompassed that barren patch of earthen road, though I could not see it clearly. I knew from the chill of moisture in the air that our footprints would be frosted with ice by now. When I heard the footfalls behind me, I turned slowly to meet the only person who would willingly seek me out, Sakura. I wasn't proven wrong, as her pale pink hair glowed though the dark and she lifted a hand draped in her red striped wool.

"Hey," she said, her voice strong despite the reason we were all here.

I nodded, and threw a calculated smile at her, "You should be in bed, Sakura-chan." She yanked her hood tighter around her face, "We have an early morning."

"I know, I know. I'm not exactly dying, Sai, I've stayed up later than this, and traveled farther and harder than this before the scare."

"It's not a scare, Sakura." Gaara's voice made us both jump. The man had an uncanny ability to be as silent as wind blowing over a grassy plain. "And I happen to agree with you, Sai, except that we should all be in bed."

Sakura smiled at the blank eyed boy. _Boy_, I mused to myself, _he was younger than I was by almost two years. He'd held the hopes and fears of a nation for fifteen long hard years, and had worse than I could ever dream. He was _not_ a boy_.

"Good night," I said to them as I walked away, "I'll ask Temari-san to wake me, and I'll find you at noon."

Gaara nodded silently, his crimson hair waving in the icy air as Sakura frowned, and threw a hand over her mouth to cough. I sped my pace. I knew she did not want sympathy from anyone, and although no one else would grant her the dignity, I would. Besides, I needed to think. Passing by Tamari-san, I signaled, and waited for her to climb from her high perch.

"Sai-kun, what can I do for you," she smiled, her own dark grey wool whipping around her legs.

"Tamari-san, if you could wake me at dawn? Gaara-sama wants me in the air earlier since we're getting close to our destination."

"Have you been here before?"

I shrugged, "When I was with ANBU." I never mentioned Root; it was nothing but a painful reminder of my horrific past. "We'll see snow before too much longer."

Her green eyes danced with laughter, and she chuckled, "So have we. Just because I prefer missions with sunshine in them, doesn't mean that I won't go where my brother tells me."

I smiled, laughter being beyond my scope tonight, "Have a pleasant watch, Tamari-san."

"Get some sleep, Sai-kun."

Get some sleep, as if it was just that easy. I pushed into my tent, bending to remove my shoes before divesting myself of the parka. I stripped out of my clothes, pulled on my thermal pants and Konoha Academy emblazoned sweater. I had not attended it myself, but it was a gift from Naruto. I lit my brazier with a small katon before burying myself in my bedroll.

**War is Hell**

All I could think about was what had happened to us all during the war. There had been a lot of growing for me. My team, my world, was more than just the five or six people who could deal with me for the first time since my brother had died. I belonged to a large squad that was part of a bigger platoon, which was part of an army the like of which the world had never seen. I grew; I even managed to make friends with people that probably would have had Danzo rolling in his grave.

Sakura was not there.

I had hoped that she would be off the immediate front lines with the rest of the Medical Logistics Company. I myself was put on the Ambush Company, and it had been risky work. However, Sakura was more helpful to them as a close-range fighter and emergency medic. I was afraid for her life. That is when I realized it; Sakura was more than just my closest female friend, more than the 'Hag' whom I felt comfortable with. I liked her with more than my brain; I loved her.

I kept up with all the reports from Gaara's squad, which was easy since I worked directly under his older brother, Kankuro. The both of us even got personal letters; such is the reward of having friends in high places. At first, I had not noticed that anything seemed amiss with Sakura. The skirmishes and battles she'd seen, the people she had to work with, and her new commander - she was dealing, even enjoying herself as much as she had been able to with a war waging all around her.

After the first month, she would start talking about Gaara as more than the strangely quiet commander of their battalion. Her letters contained cute little stories about something that the two had done together, or how she had been chosen out for special missions. I had been worried, but not in the way that I see now that I should have been. I wrote back, tried to tell her only good things, but ours was a dirty job not many stable people were good at.

Then, Sakura's letters had slowed, though Gaara's to Kankuro had remained unchanged. I hadn't been prepared for that. It gave me too much time to think about her. Without her comforting words, I began to long to see her again. I missed training with them, eating Ramen three days a week, teasing our fair Sakura, and painting her when she didn't know.

It was nearly three months before our companies had been able to come together for a joint strike at Madara's base. We had come just three nights before the plan was set to commence, and I asked every soul I encountered where I could find Sakura. I had opportunity to see all of my friends and teammates over the last few months, but our companies had been so disparate, that I had concluded I wouldn't see her until the war ended.

That's when I heard the bad news. Sakura was not in the camp. She'd been sick, and sent to Medical. All of those weeks of emotional tension gripped my heart like a vise. I found Sakura's captain, and he sent me on to Gaara. When I had been admitted, the Kazekage's face was drawn and when he saw who it was, he looked even less likely to speak. But, speak he did, and told me that Sakura had started feeling sick, and when she developed a cough that nothing seemed able to touch, they'd gotten worried.

In a way, it was comforting knowing Sakura was somewhat safe behind Konoha's gates. There, she was receiving the medical treatment she needed. I was happy then. I could concentrate on the missions better, thinking Sakura's letters had become sparse because she'd gotten sick. The war was won just six weeks later. We were honored, and Leaf nin in my company were the first to see our home gates.

I went to the hospital as soon as I arrived. I had not been in a position of great importance, so the Godime had no reason to see me. The hospital staff reported that Sakura was home, and well enough to receive visitors, but they had a furtive look about them, and I soon found out why. Sakura was indeed well enough to have visitors. They didn't mention that she had lung cancer.

When I went to see her, I had one further surprise. Gaara was there. The Kazekage was in her house. Making tea, and telling her that their proposed trip to the Village Hidden in Snow would go off without a hitch. Sakura invited me in, and explained everything. How she'd realized something was really wrong, and Tsunade had determined that without full medical scans, no amount of tricky chakra manipulation would cure her. Unfortunately, she also explained why Gaara was there. They'd become close. They were really good friends, and he wanted to be there for her. I asked to come, and since I was also her friend, they agreed. I am a fairly useful nin after all. Gaara added in his sister, and they made a team of four to take a sick Sakura to Snow Country and their sophisticated medical technology.

**Come-ons**

I was able to get a few hours of sleep before a tired looking Temari threw open my tent flap, "It's dawn, Sai-kun."

"Care to come in for a minute?" I asked the yawning blonde, "It feels like it's gotten colder out there."

Temari covered her yawn with a hand, "Mind if I sleep in here? It's so warm, and it started snowing about an hour ago. It's not sticking, so Gaara said I could catch a few hours of sleep while you scout."

She smiled tiredly when I nodded my assent. "I'm just going to change, if you don't mind."

"Nope. I don't mind at all." Her smile went from tired to mischievous, "Are you offering me a peek?" I startled, and she held her hands out, "Hey, sorry, that wasn't as smooth as it could have been."

"Are you..?" I took a deep breath, "Are you coming on to me?"

"I heard you were a little backward, but that takes the cake." She smiled in a way I could only assume was meant to make me feel better about my confusion, "Yes, it was a little come on. I have seen how you look at Sakura-san. I also know that my brother really likes her, and she likes him back."

I cocked my head, "So you hit on me. To what purpose?"

"You're good looking, and Kankuro was right, you're a good guy. I've enjoyed traveling with you, Sai."

"I'd prefer if you closed your eyes while I change," I said with stone cold control, "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship with you, Temari-san."

She shrugged, "Can't say I didn't try. Think about it though, all right? I know what it's like to have eyes for a person who has eyes for someone else." She lay down, snuggling deep in my blankets, her eyes closed. I waited for a few moments, allowing her words to sink in. I knew this pain well with Sakura. It sometimes seemed she loved everyone _but_ me.

Quickly, I changed my clothes, no longer even thinking about the sleeping girl. Temari's breathing had dropped into sleep almost as soon as she finished speaking. I twitched aside my tent flap, and snuggled the parka close to my body. My mind was still cluttered as I pulled my thickest scroll from the pack, and readied my brush with chakra-laden ink. I drew my great bird, and after climbing atop, I put away my materials. I gave the silent command to rise, hoping that the frigid air would clear my head.

I took to the sky, and for the first time during the whole trip I actually wished I was land bound like the others. It was positively frigid in the air, and I could barely control my shivers long enough to watch the road pass under me in a dark ribbon of frozen earth. I didn't see any breaks in the hoar, so I gained a little more altitude, and headed over the forests in a strict search pattern. Bandits could be found, even out in the middle of a snowstorm. I didn't see any trace of humanity anywhere close to us, so I moved on.

Further down the road and I started to let my mind dwell on Sakura. How in the five great nations was I to convince her that I was the man she could rely on? Gaara was certainly powerful and he had a slightly better time expressing emotion. He was the head of Suna, Konoha's greatest ally. A marriage between them would cement the relations between our hidden villages for decades to come. What did I have to offer that even compared? My superior skill in artistry? Somehow, that didn't quite seem like a trade off to Kage of a strong village. The only thing I had was our friendship. It had been a hard road for both of us, but we had both learned and grown together this last year. She was my best friend, and nothing nin-come-lately had could stack up to that. I hoped. I would have to let her know my true feelings when we finally reach Yukigakure.

I spent a frustrating two hours in the air before swinging back around to report to Gaara. They were already well along the road; they must have started out an hour after I had taken off. Temari looked dead on her feet when Sakura spotted me.

**Lonely Road**

I dispelled the bird, the ink blowing behind me in a black rush after landing. I gave a wave and fake smile to Sakura and Temari before turning my attention to Gaara. "Nothing to report, any bandits in the area are holed up somewhere warm if they know what's good for them." I shifted my attention back to Sakura for a second before resuming eye contact with the black lidded kage.

"That's good," he responded, "do you need to rest at all?"

"No." He asked me the same every time, as if he thought I was lying. "I'm fine, Gaara-san." He nodded, and hiked his pack closer. He resumed walking without word, and we three fell behind like the obedient troop we were. The road was lonely in every sense of the word. Sakura didn't speak since the cold hurt her lungs when she had to breathe too deeply. Temari was playing with a set of hand fans, a stunning display of chakra control and dexterity. Not even an animal came close enough to glimpse. I just watched us march quietly until mid-day.

Eating was different, since we had time to set up a roaring fire, and had plenty of untouched snow for boiling water. Hot chocolate was broken out of Sakura's pack ever since it started getting icy. She did not disappoint, and we all held our mugs as if they were treasured mementos of the past. Hot reconstituted soup was next. It was tomato based today, and everyone slurped, happy to have something to warm up with.

I broke the silence first, "We should break onto the main highway before long. With your permission, I'd like to send a missive ahead to announce that we're arriving tonight."

"Your skills have turned out to be as helpful as Kankuro reported. How does this one work?"

I turned to face Gaara, and reached behind me to pull out a thinner scroll than the one I used for a large summoning. "I just write the message," I paused, and lifted my brush to ink out a short letter to the administrator of the medical center. "When I am finished," I washed the bristles in the snow, slipping the brush back into its sheath, "I just activate the pre-set seal, keeping an animal in mind that does not cause too much commotion. Rats are a good bet, as are birds. I'm going to make this one a hawk." With that, I slipped my fingers together and called the animal form forth. The words ran together, and suddenly a black hawk burst from the paper, and winged its way toward Yukigakure.

"It's all in the seals set to the scrolls," I turned my fake smile on Gaara. Although Sakura frowned, she certainly knew a fake from the real thing, Gaara 'hmmmed' in response. I stood, re-rolling and packing the scroll.

"We should all get done, then," Temari stood, and twisted her slim frame this way and that to the noise of bones releasing pressure. I nodded, Gaara simply dashed out the last of the soup, and Sakura wiped the utensils we had used with snow, and repacked them. Under ten minutes later we back out on that lonely road.

We were on schedule with my observations, as our party stood at the edge of a wide neatly cleared dirt road that led to the towns and villages of Snow Country as well as the Hidden Village of Yukigakure. Sakura glanced at me, and our eyes met. She smiled, her eyes glistening in the late afternoon light. What was she doing, looking at me that way? Was I no more than she professed? I smiled back, allowing the emotion to light my eyes, just for her. That's why I was here. No matter how confused I was inside, I knew I was here for her.

**Hospital**

It didn't take long for the shinobi of the village hidden in snow to find us. They were a sturdy looking bunch, clad as I remembered them, closefitting weather resistant clothes and dull rubbed body armor. Two men and a woman stood in an easy stance, and there was not a smile among them.

"Welcome to Yukigakure," the tallest of the men said, "I am Takashi, and these are," he pointed in turn to the other man and then the woman, "Kensei and Shirayuri."

Shirayuri smiled then, "Like 'Kashi said, welcome. I am in the medical core, and we've been instructed to bring Harano-san directly to the hospital. The guys will take the rest of you to quarters near by."

Sakura thrust her hand out, "I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm in the medical core in Leaf, and it's nice to meet you, Shirayuri-san." The med-nin shook hands, and Sakura indicated the rest of us in turn, "You probably recognize the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, and his sister, Temari. This is my team mate, Sai."

"Now that that's out of the way," the tall Takashi rolled his eyes, "can we get going, I have other duties tonight."

"That's the Kazekage, baka!" Kensei punched the other man, "Sorry about that, but its cold, let's get you all situated. Will you need anything, Kazekage-sama?"

"Please forget my title, we're here as Sakara's friends. Your hospitality is enough." Gaara dipped his head, and we all turned to follow the snow shinobi.

The women went toward a tall building glowing subtly in the falling dark. I assumed it was the hospital. There was only a small sign denoting the use of the building, but I didn't do more than register it's location before walking past, and counting the steps from the hospital to where we would be staying.

When we stopped at a multistoried building, I was strongly reminded of the apartment building Naruto occupied. It wasn't exactly the nicest place he'd ever stepped into, but it wasn't bad. Gaara and Temari looked like they'd just about died and gone to a place much less pleasant than heaven. I grinned as small as I could. Finally, there was something Gaara wasn't good at. Must have been nice growing up as the son of the last Kazekage, and becoming the next one in turn.

We were ushered into two rooms. Temari said she'd stay with Gaara, and I faced an empty room. I closed the door, and sat on the neatly made bed. Now was the time. I wanted more than anything to make it to the hospital, and lay it all out. Sakura couldn't leave, and he'd know if Gaara tried to sneak up on him. I closed my eyes, and felt my chakra swirl in my veins. With that last bit of build-up, I left my room, and made my way to the girl I loved.

Carefully, I retraced my steps to the hospital, still glowing and casting reflective shadows off the snow banks surrounding the edifice. The doors weren't barred, and I strolled right up to a nurse in a demure pink outfit.

"I am Sai from the Konoha delegation, and I would like to see Harano Sakura, please."

The nurse looked me up and down, "She's up in radiology, waiting for a specialist. I can direct you. But, you must check in with their nurses before you enter. It can be dangerous, do you understand?"

I nodded impatiently. Konoha _did_ have a radiology department. The problem was that their was woefully technologically deficient. That was probably why Konoha's Medical-Nin were the finest in the five principal nations. I'd heard Sakura say exactly the same thing a hundred times.

With my agreement, the nurse gave me some directions, ending that if I got lost at all, not to hesitate asking for assistance. I gave her my best smile, and left to go find the appropriate wing. It didn't take too long. The radiology ward smelled a little like the ink I use for jutsu. Following my nose, I was soon faced with a desk and a restricted entry door. A sweet faced nurse in a slightly different uniform stood as I approached.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Harano Sakura." I stated, "I'm Sai from the Konoha delegation, and I would like to see her if I may."

She flipped a few pages in a book, "I see here that she's scheduled for an MRI, and," she looked over her shoulder at a cork board pinned with names and paper, "the doctor is seeing her now. If you want to have a seat, I'll go see if she'd like a visitor. Her MRI isn't scheduled until tomorrow morning. You may accompany her to her room, if she says it's all right."

I looked over my shoulder at a cluster of highly suspect chairs that the nurse pointed to. Wearily, I let myself sit in one, and hoped that Sakura wouldn't mind some company. As five minutes turned to ten, I found myself wishing that I hadn't left my backpack and pouches in the room.

The nurse reappeared, another man in tow. "Sai," she smiled quickly, "This is doctor Shizaki, he's the doctor in charge of our department."

The man held out his hand, and I took it in a firm handshake, "She's doing quite well for her condition as reported by your Hokage. Tomorrow, we'll run an MRI to see the extent of the damage, and see what exactly can be done to get her back to healthy."

I nodded, "Thank you, Doctor. May I see her now?"

The nurse spoke for him, "She says to just wait, she'll be out in a second."

"Ah," looking over her shoulder I saw a familiar head of pink hair come toward me. In the wheelchair, she looked tired and drawn. She smiled, though it looked more fake than his used to be.

"Sai, I'm glad to see you." Even her voice didn't sound right. Maybe now…no. Now is all I had.

The orderly pushing the chair paused, "Just follow us, and we'll get her settled in."

**A Declaration**

As I followed Sakura in her wheelchair and the two nurses, I hoped that what I was about to do was the right thing. After all, she was sick, and I was not exactly in the best frame of mind. From all of the books I had read, I knew that this was probably a bad idea, but I had to do this. I had to at least tell Sakura my real feelings, even if she turned me down, I would not be going through the next phase of my life wondering 'what if'.

We stopped at a room, and the nurses watched as I perched in a chair, and Sakura got herself situated in bed.

One of the nurses gave me an extra look, "Only an hour left, young man, then I'll have to make sure you're gone."

"Yes, thank you." I watched Sakura's face for any hint of relief, and she maintained the same soft expression, so I took it as a good sign. The nurses left, so I got up to stand by the bed.

"Thank you for coming, Sai," Sakura smiled up at me, and I sank onto the edge of her bed.

I blew a slow breath out, and closed my eyes, "Sakura…"

"Don't say it, Sai." She grasped my hand.

The air whooshed out as if I had been hit in the gut, "I know you favor Gaara now, but…"

She interrupted again, and squeezed the unresisting hand again, "It has…well, almost nothing to do with him, Sai. If you say it, I'm going to cry, and the monitors will tip, and I don't want anyone else around."

"Then you…care for me, Sakura?" My eyes flew open, and a blush settled on our cheeks.

She held my hand, "I didn't want to, Sai, you were so broken when we met. Then I realized I was the broken one, as Naruto and I tried to make a real boy out of you. That's when I told myself you were too good for me."

"But, I'm not, Sakura! Please, I…"

"…I said don't," her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "say it."

Gaara's voice made us both turn to see him and his sister standing at the doors, "You might as well."

Temari frowned at her brother, "But, Gaara, she…"

"Loves someone else. I understand, she's loved him all along, and Naruto would try and kill me if I hurt his Sakura-chan." Gaara turned, "Let's go. Sakura, Sai, we'll wait for the tests and return you home safely."

"Gaara," Temari touched the younger man's face tenderly, "are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Gaara, please don't be angry," Sakura interjected as I stood mute. There was nothing for me to say. It was as good as his personal seal of approval as far as I was concerned.

"He loved you for how long? Our feelings were but a flash in comparison, sooner cut, sooner mended. I will be fine."

The sand siblings strode out, Temari shooting a venomous glance in my direction. I turned back to Sakura, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

* * *

**AN/** Zeugmatography is: Imaging using nuclear magnetic resonance (MRI) to study soft tissue. Decided to write a real story for the final chapter. Thank you all so much for reading these. Maybe I will write some more for these two, we'll have to see! Please make me smile, and for the last chapter, ALL you readers could surprise me with a review?


End file.
